La Novia Perfecta
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Desde los veinte años Hinata había vivido en España, teniendo una vida de una chica normal, con un novi normal y perfecto, hasta que un día se da cuenta que no todo era lo que parecería... ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteré que es la sucesora de un gran hospital ?¿Y cuándo deba elegir entre su novio de toda la vida o a un misterioso chico? ¡Descúbrelo! UA ItaHinaSasu. Capitulo 16 FINAL!
1. Prólogo

¡Hello! Nuevamente estoy aquí...si, realmente me aburro en mi casa. En fin, espero que éste Fic les guste y lo disfruten tanto como lo hago yo escribiéndolo. Díganme si les gusta y si se entiende todo. Gracias por leerme =D Sean muy felices.

Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, si así fuera... Itachi no hubiera muerto. Tan sólo la idea y las locuras que ocurrirán en éste fic, serán mías.

¡ADELANTE Y LEAN!

**La Novia Perfecta**

**Prólogo: **

**Las escaleras que daban paso al final del jardín, se abría de forma elegante, cuidadosamente decoradas y a su alrededor, hermosas filas de árboles y matorrales llenos de grandes flores de vivos colores, al igual que el gran arco que cubría una pequeña estatua de una virgen, que con aspecto melancólico miraba a los dos hombres que esperaban la llegada de alguien. Uno de ellos vestía de color gris, con una corbata de color ámbar, el pelo cuidadosamente egominado y en la chaqueta tenía prendida una pequeña bandera de dónde se encontraban: Mallorca. Al lado de ése hombre estaba otro, lucía algo nervioso, se sujetaba las manos delante del cuerpo, mientras miraba las escaleras con aspecto asustado. Éste era alto, de cabello oscuro y largo, sujeto a una trabajada coleta, ojos pequeños de un negro absorbente, piel pálida y debajo de aquellos dos pozos oscuros unas marcas de la edad, marcas del cansancio y la tristeza. **

**El público saltó en sus asientos cuando el piano comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. El hombre de aspecto nervioso alzó la vista hasta ver a una joven que descendía de las escaleras, con un hermoso vestido largo, de color blanco; era un strapless ajustado hasta la cintura para luego caer largo como una enorme cascada. La novia tenía el cabello recogido en un moño lleno de trenzas, pequeños mechones de pelo sueltos entre el tocado y una pequeña diadema de perlas delicadamente colocado encima del moño. El maquilla era escaso, ya que sus mejillas totalmente encendidas iluminaban su pálido rostro y aquellos ojos tan grandes y claros como el agua de un manantial, hacían que su rostro no necesitara más luz y color que aquella. Ella bajo con pasos lentos por las escaleras, sintiendo como todo el público posaba sus ojos en ella, cuchilleando en diferentes idiomas y deseando que aquel matrimonio fuera bien. Ella también lo deseó así.**

**Bajó todas las escaleras con una increíble lentitud, mientras sentía como los nervios iban dándo fuertes sacudidas por todo su cuerpo. Antes de llegar a la mano de su novio miró al público... **

**entre las sillas llenas de gente, con ojos alegres y repletos de lágrimas, tan sólo se encontraba una mirada triste, tan triste que todos los nervios que sentían se evaporaron cuando ambos se miraron... esa mirada jamás la olvidaría, al igual que saber que haber mirado en ese mismo momento era un gran error... un error que siempre lamentaría.**

* * *

**¿Y bien?¿Les ha gustado?¿Se entiende?¿Me aburro mucho? ¡Gracias por leer!**

** =D - Hechizo de Gappicidad (Felicidad). **


	2. Petición

_¡Ey! ¡Gracias por leer, y estar una vez más aquí conmigo! Espero que les guste y quiero agradecer a todos por leer. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo. Una cosita, al final del capitulo haré unas aclaraciones acerca de una información que hay en el capítulo..._

_Ahora si, ¡disfruten y díganme que tal!_

_Ja nee~~_

**Petición: **

**Mallorca 15:30 pm**

**Al salir de la facultad, un pequeño y elegante coche negro le esperaba en la entrada. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa en el momento que la puerta del copiloto se abrió, y un hermoso hombre de largos cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y piel suave le invitó a entrar. Salió corriendo hasta entrar a la cabina, segundos después una lluvia blanca comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Sonrió ante aquella extraña bienvenida, y miró al hombre que esperaba pacientemente a que ella depositara sus suaves y dulces labios sobre los de el_. Buenas_ saludó ella mientras besaba al joven. Éste le correspondió el beso, de manera apasionada y lujuriosa. Ella rió algo nerviosa y se separó de él. Este movió la cabeza un poco decepcionado y comenzó a conducir. **

**No fue hasta salir de la universidad cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre el día que habían tenido. Era una especie de norma no verbal ni escrita. Debían contarse el día, al salir del recinto, para que el trayecto hasta su apartamento fuera menos largo y más amenos. Aunque viviendo en una isla, como esa... cualquier recorrido era corto.**

**Mientras él iba explicando su día, ella miraba como la nieve iba cayendo lentamente. Era un acontecimiento especial, ya que en Mallorca no solía nevar. Se sentía feliz, parecía que el tiempo quería que pasaran unas navidades blancas. Volvió a sonreír sin poder ocultar su felicidad y orgullo; Tenía un novio perfecto, una carrera digna y una familia armoniosa. ¿Qué más podía desear? Era cierto que era una familia de sólo tres miembros, pero no le importaba. Ella era feliz. **

**El coche se detuvo en una calle de barrio, ésta estaba en obras, por lo que los aparcamientos se habían reducido a unos pocos. Uno de ellos era donde habían aparcado. Ambos bajaron, y caminaron hasta un pequeño restaurante de comida japonesas. Ella le miró sorprendida. Solían comer fuera los domingos... ese día era lunes. Entrecerró y le miró fijamente, deseando que éste tentado por su mirada confesara su crimen, pero el tan solo sonreía tanto que temió que se le rompiera la cara. _Algo bueno le habrá pasado..._ dijo para ella mientras entraba en el restaurante. Un camarero les saludó amablemente y les ofreció un asiento no muy lejos de la entrada y no muy cerca de la cocina. Se sentaron y pidieron la bebida. El restaurante era un buffet libre, por lo que a su izquierda tenían la cinta donde los platos de comida iban rodando. Ella miró a los platos concentrada, esperando a que llegara alguna pieza que le gustara. Estuvo un largo rato mirando los platos, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio miró con cara pícara al camarero, que sonrió y colocó algo en la cinta. Ella seguía mirando los platos, hasta que en uno de ellos notó algo especial. Fijo la vista hasta llegar a ver una pequeña piedra de color lavanda que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. No estaba muy lejos cuando su pareja alargó el brazo y cogió el platito...**

**Hinata...-habló con voz ligeramente temblorosa. En ese momento ella comenzó a hiperventilar. _¡Oh dios mio! ¡Oh dios mio!_ Repetía en su mente- hace cuatro años que te conozco, hace cuatro años que eres mi novia y hace un año que vivimos juntos...**

**¡Oh dios mio!- gimió emocionada.- ¡Oh dios mio!- repitió. **

**Y te amo, desde el primer día que te vi...-sonrió.- incluso antes de saber que te gustaba... ya te amaba... así que...**

**¡Si quiero!- aceptó antes de que el pudiera decir nada más. El camarero que no estaba muy lejos se río.**

**¿Me vas a dejar terminar?- preguntó gracioso. Ella asintió sin parar de repetir lo mismo. El cogió el pequeño anillo y le cogió la mano a Hinata mientras le colocaba el pequeño círculo en el dedo.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

**¡SI QUIERO!¡SI QUIERO!- gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de él.- ¡Te amo Itachi!¡Te amo! **

**El restaurante rompió a aplausos. Los otros clientes gritaban alegres y celebraban por los prometidos, mientras éstos totalmente avergonzados se besaban apasionadamente. Hinata miraba a su recién adquirido prometido, que aún sonrojado tomaba un poco de la cerveza que le habían traído, y recordaba el primer día que lo vio. Ella acababa de entrar a la universidad, más bien a la carrera de medicina, y se encontraba un poco desorientada por los largos pasillos de la facultad y las enormes y similares puertas, hasta que Itachi llegó y le indicó el camino correcto. A partir de ese momento, los dos se encontraban a cada momento y en todos los lugares. Él estaba en el tercer año de medicina y ella acababa de empezar, por lo que prácticamente sin pedírcelo Itachi comenzó a serle de profesor. Y así hasta esos momentos... **

**Los dos disfrutaron de la comida y cuando ya no podía más, pagaron y se marcharon a su pequeño apartamento no muy lejos del restaurante. A pesar de que Itachi estaba totalmente cariñoso y feliz, Hinata no paraba de parlotear nerviosa mientras repetía que debía llamarlos cuanto antes mejor. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el primer número que se le vino a la mente...**

**¿Diga?- habló una voz adormilada a la otra linea.**

**¡Me caso!- gritó. **

**¿Hija?- preguntó la voz.**

**¡Me caso!- repitió. **

**En ningún momento contestó a las preguntas de su madre en la otra línea, tan sólo repetía una y otra vez extaciada que se casaba, que su novio le había pedido matrimonio, mientras su madre le pedía que se tranquilizara una y otra vez, pero por mucho que se lo pidiera, parecía que ella no hacía caso. Al final de la conversación Hinata logró contestar a las preguntas, y aceptó prácticamente sin darse cuenta una cena familiar al día siguiente... **

**Tokio, 22:30 pm**

**La Clínica Hyuga estaba repleta de periodistas por todos sus rincones, esperando que algún doctor saliera y pudiera hablar, pudiera dar explicaciones de un hecho que aún se desconocía y tan sólo había sido avisado por una vaga llamada telefónica. Los doctores de la clínica se mantenían todos encerrados en una sola habitación, pensando que debían hacer y cómo lo tenían que decir. Ese momento era delicado, a pesar de que Ryo ya lo había decidido, aún no se había proclamado públicamente. Nadie más que ellos y dos personas más sabían la realidad, aunque desconocían como se lo tomarían los demás. Suspiraron y miraron a un hombre mayor, de cabellos canosos, piel arrugada de color marfileña, ojos grandes claros y cansados, que se encontraba postrado en una cama, con una cámara de oxígeno en el rostro y que miraba a las ventanas de la habitación con aspecto triste y deprimido. Uno de los doctores se acercó al viejo, le sujetó la mano y éste la apretó, como si quisiera dar el visto bueno...**

**Nadie dijo nada y salieron dispuestos a proclamar la noticia. En el momento que los cinco pares de doctores cruzaron el marco de la puerta, desearon que el deseo de aquel anciano y bueno viejo se hiciera realidad... si no, todo estaría perdido. **

**No muy lejos de la habitación del viejo, se encontraban tres personas; dos de ellos eran adultos, el otro era un joven, de aspecto cansado y algo malhumorado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y bufaba a cada momento. No quería estar en ese lugar impregnado de enfermos, con olor a muerte y rostros demasiados antipáticos. Sabía que no era bienvenido en aquella clínica, pero tampoco el había querido asistir. Le habían obligado, al parecer su padre tenía un negocio importante con su tío, que a su vez tenía un negocio importante con el viejo que estaba en aquella habitación, donde no dejaban entrar a nadie. Cuando salieron todos los médicos, el supo que la reunión iba a comenzar. Los doctores se acercaron a ellos, hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y le invitaron a pasar a la habitación del enfermo. Los tres entraron seguido de uno de los doctores, éste les abrió la puerta y luego la cerró cuando ya estaban todos dentro.**

**El viejo postrado en la cama giró la cabeza hasta mirar a los tres visitantes, sonrió con una cálida sonrisa y moviendo su cabeza.**

**Ya tomo la decisión...-habló el padre del joven. Era un hombre alto, delgaducho, de piel ceniza y ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche.**

**Si...-susurró el viejo mientras evitaba un tosido.**

**¿Entonces?- preguntó el tío. También era un hombre alto, pero tenía aspecto más fuerte, piel más oscuro y los mismo ojos. No había duda que hermanos eran. **

**...el...a tiene que decidir..-habló con un hilo de voz. La mitad de la frase se perdió entre su respiración, pero los oyentes entendían a la perfección.**

**Los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron. Entre ellos dos habían una cierta energía extraña, que el joven notó, pero no quiso dar cuenta. Los tres se despidieron del viejo y médico y abandonaron la habitación, sabiendo que pronto se sabría el resultado. **

**Mallorca, 20:04 pm**

**La casa le traía viejos recuerdos, pero no era desagradables o tristes. Eran lindos recuerdos, mezclados con momentos tristes y alegres, momentos extraños y angustiosos, pero momentos que jamás quería olvidar. Toco el timbre y esperó a que saliera su madre; una mujer pequeña, de largos cabellos marrones y una mirada pacífica, piel bronceada y mejillas tan rojas como la nariz de un payados. Ambas mujeres se saludaron y entraron a la casa. La madre miró buscando a alguien, pero Hinata se disculpó diciendo que venía sola. El rostro de su madre no pareció disgustarle la ausencia de su yernos. Hinata sabía que a su madre no le terminaba de gustar Itachi, pero no podía luchar por el amor que se sentían, por lo que al final desistió y dejó que su hija fuera feliz. **

**Entraron a la casa que estaba cálida, adornada con motivo de navidad y olor a pino. Hinata sonrió al llegar a la sala, donde se encontraba su padre, sentado en un cómodo sillón de color negro y fumando una pipa. Era la misma imagen de la despreocupación. Hinata aún manteniendo la felicidad de su vida se acercó a su padre, le beso en la frente y tomó asiento al lado de la calefacción. Minutos después se sentó junto a ella su madre, mientras le exigía que contara con lujo de detalles la proposición de Itachi. Yuu esperó pacientemente a que su hija contara todo el relato, emocionandoce en los momentos indicados y mostrando interés en cada mínimo detalle. En cambio Hisashi, con su mirada penetrantemente clara estuvo totalmente ofendido en la forma que se lo había pedido. Ella era su hija, y debía tener una proposición con todo lujos y curselería a tope. Algo que a Hinata le sorprendió que dijera su padre, el hombre más soso y escueto del planeta. Ella rió contenta. **

**Casi sin darse cuenta dieron las diez de la noche entre historias y preparaciones. El teléfono sonó en un momento de silencio. Yuu se levantó del sofá y atendió la llamada, su rostro no pareció sorprendido por la llamada. Más bien parecía que la esperaba. Cerró la llamada y miró a Hisashi, como pidiendo algo. Éste tomó una gran cantidad de su pipa, escupió el humo gris y miró a su hija, que ésta miraba embobada su pequeño anillo que lucía en su larga y delicada mano... **

**Hina...- le llamó, ella apartó la vista de su mano para mirar a su padre con una enorme y ilusionada mirada.- Te tengo que pedir un favor...**

**Tokio, 01: 00 am **

**El avión aterrizó a la una de la mañana en Tokio, pero no se detuvo hasta y cuarto, por lo que ella no bajó del vehículo hasta y media. Cuando estaba recogiendo las maletas su reloj ya marcaba las dos de la mañana, y se sentía totalmente irritada. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, cualquier persona que le mirara recibiría su odio supremo y cualquier humano que le llamara, sería castigado con la ley del silencio. Incluso si alguien se le acercaba ella no lograría contestarle, primero porque estaba cansada, segundo porque no le daba la gana hablar y mucho menos comunicarse en ese idioma. Le gustaba, realmente estaba muy emocionada de estar en ese lugar, pero la indignación por todo lo ocurrido le mantenía alejada totalmente de la emoción.**

**Su maleta de color caqui apareció la primera, por lo que la recogió y caminó hasta salir de la terminal. La entrada estaba vacía, tan sólo habían cinco o seis personas esparcidas a lo largo del salón, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y el reloj alto del techo marcaba las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Entre la poca gente que había tan sólo destacaba una persona, que vestía con un traje blanco y sujetaba un cartel con su nombre. No sintió vergüenza, aunque estaba segura que si hubiera sido otra hora, se hubiera sentido totalmente avergonzada. Arrastró la maleta hasta llegar al desconocido. No le saludó, tampoco pidió explicaciones, ya que estaba sometiendo a la gente a su ley del silencio. Aún con la ley vigente se subió a una limusina de color negro, se sentó en los asientos cómodos y esperó pacientemente hasta llegar a una enorme mansión. Sabía que debía estar eufórica, mirando por todos los lugares, pero estaba tan cansada e indignada que cualquier emoción externa a las que ya sentía era imposible descifrarla. El hombre de traje la abrió la puerta, y observando la situación física de ella le indicó cada rincón y por donde caminar, hasta entrar a la mansión y ofrecerle una enrome cama. Hinata ni se quitó la ropa, ni los zapatos y tampoco agradeció, tan sólo caminó como sonámbula hasta la cama y se dejó caer. En menos tiempo de lo que dura una respiración ya se encontraba profundamente dormida...**

**No paraba de sacar fotos, de pegar la cara al cristal y pedir a Sebastian que se parara para tomar fotos y mirar todo desde más cerca. Sebastian, que realmente se llamaba Shikamaru, obedecía cansado y suspirando, mientras le iba explicando cada cosa por donde iban pasando. Además de mirarse todo el centro, se detuvieron en cada pequeña tienda para comprar comidas, que Hinata elegía un poco de cada, para luego volver a subirse en la limusina y seguir avanzando, algo que Shikamaru sentía que era imposible. Él era una chico callado, recto y sencillo, vestía con el traje de color blanco, su cabello marrón atado en una coleta y su rostro aburrido. Hinata le puso Sebastian, porque fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió para un mayordomo, ya que se había presentado como tal... **

**Señorita Hinata...-interrumpió en una ocasión la observación que Hinata estaba haciendo a la torre de Tokio.- ¿Podremos ir al hospital de una vez?- preguntó siendo totalmente correcto.**

**Me niego.- contestó Hinata y siguió caminando. **

**A pesar de que luchaba a cada momento para no pensar en ello, no podía dejarlo de lado. Aquel viaje había sido por hacerle un favor a su padre. Aquel día en la cena, le había rogado que fuera a Japón y visitara a su abuelo, cosa que ella pensaba que había muerto en algún lugar del mundo, pero que resultaba que seguía vivo, y que en esos momentos se estaba muriendo, por lo que quería conocer a su única nieta antes de pasar al otro lado. Algo que a Hinata no le hacía gracia en absoluto. _¿Por qué tengo que visitar a alguien que no quería ni verme?¿Por qué?_ Decía para ella, mientras seguía caminando enojada. Aceptó ir porque fue una petición de su padre, además tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer en esas fechas. El semestre había acabado el día que Itachi le había propuesto matrimonio, pero al día siguiente por cuestiones que no quiso mencionarle se tuvo que marchar, por lo que... no podía negarse. **

**La Clínica era enorme, y el nombre de ésta rezaba en unas enormes letras en lo alto del techo del edificio. Hinata frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Por qué ahora tenía un abuelo que era asquerosamente rico?¿Por qué nunca se lo habían dicho? Más molesta de lo que ya estaba se adentró a la clínica. Todo el personal sanitario la miraba sorprendida, mientras decía cosas que ella entendía, pero intentaba ignorar. Sebastian le condujo hasta la habitación donde estaba el anciano llamado abuelo por sus padres. Entró sin tocar la puerta, tampoco sin saludar ni hacer ninguna reverencia que era consciente que debía hacer. Estaba enojada, demasiado enojada para ser educada, a pesar de que lo era ya de por si, por la educación que había recibido. Pero cuando se enfadaba, que era en pocas ocasiones, lo hacía de las peores maneras posibles. Y ese día no iba a ser una excepción. **

**El anciano llamado abuelo la miró, se incorporó con una agilidad sorprendente. _¿Seguro que ese viejo está enfermo? _Se preguntó molesta. Sabía que cuando se le pasara el enfado estaría totalmente arrepentida de su comportamiento, pero de mientras... no lo iba a evitar. **

**¿Eres Hinata?- preguntó el anciano emocionado.**

**No, soy manolita ...- contestó mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho. El anciano le miró sin entender. De golpe se dio cuenta que había hablado en español. _Normal que no me entienda..._ se dijo.- Si, soy Hinata.- contesto en japonés. **

**El anciano en poco tiempo se ganó el cariño de Hinata. Era un hombre simpático, amable y bondadoso, sincero y gracioso. Pero a pesar de todas esas virtudes, ella no lo podía considerar abuelo. Sentía cariño por ese viejo, lo típico cuando conoces a alguien amable y deseas su felicidad, pero hasta ningún extremo extraño. El anciano le explicó que tenía una enfermedad en el corazón, que dentro de poco iba a morir y que necesitaba un heredero...**

**Soy mujer...- dijo Hinata, esperando que eso le excluyera de la herencia.- además... vivo en España.- agregó como si eso fuera escusa necesaria.**

**Si, lo se...-contestó medio riéndose el anciano.- ...precisamente por eso tus padres se fueron, pero...- Hinata esperó pacientemente a que el anciano se muriera tosiendo para luego seguir hablando- ...te necesito ahora, hija.**

**No soy tu hija, y tampoco tu nieta... - le cortó, de forma educada. Aún seguía molesta.**

**Por favor...-pidió. **

**El anciano comenzó a toser, poco tiempo después los doctores entraron en la habitación y Sebastian sacó a Hinata de ella. Fue el quien le terminó explicando el resto de la historia. Hisashi era el único heredero de la cadena hospitalaria Hyuga, sabía que tarde o temprano debía aceptar ese trabajo familiar, pero en un viaje de negocios a España, conoció a Yuu. Una española, apasionada por la pintura y la música. Su alma gemela. Se enamoraron y casaron, todo eso a escondidas de Ryo, al enterarse éste le obligó a prometer que su primer hijo heredaría el empleó familiar. Tanto Hisashi como Yuu aceptaron aquello, rezando que su primer hijo fuera mujer. Al tenerla a ella, decidieron vivir en España y criarla como una niña normal, sabiendo que jamás podría ejercer ese cargo en Japón... pero las cosas empeoraron. Ryo se estaba muriendo, la empresa familiar depende de él, muchos hospitales, muchos enfermos y muchas familias están al borde del colapso por la enfermedad de su jefe, por lo que sabiendo que no había nieto pero si una nieta...**

**...decidió hacer un pacto con otras dos lineas de hospitales.**

**¿Me tengo que casar con un hombre que no conozco de nada para evitar que el imperio de mi abuelo se vaya a la mierda?¿No?- Sebastian asintió.- Me da igual. **

**Estaba apunto de marcharse, cuando escuchó una conversación ajena. Se sintió mal, avergonzada e incluso mala, pero esa pequeña vida, muy lejos de ella le tocó la fibra sensible. Miró a Sebastian que la miraba asustado...**

**Si ninguno de mis dos esposos me gusta... ¿puedo negarme?- quiso saber.**

**Puedes negarte, porque hay una larga lista de pretendientes...**

**No hubo más palabras. El trato estaba firmado. **

**Estaba en una famosa casa del té, y ella iba en vaqueros. Se sentía fuera de lugar, pero nadie la había avisado que cuando viajara a Japón iba a conocer a un futuro hombre, que podría casarse con ella. Sabía que iba a rechazar a todos los hombres que vinieran, ya que estaba enamorada de su prometido, que juró localizarlo y explicarle todo, y no pensaba casarse con otro que no fuera el. Lo tenia demasiado claro, pero aún así... ir en vaqueros no era lo mejor.**

**No muy lejos de donde estaba se escuchó como alguien se acercaba con otra persona que iba hablando, algo en aquella voz le resultaba extraña. La puerta de papel permitía ver silueta de las dos personas que estaban al otro lado de la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió y entró su supuesto prometido, sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Eso no podía ser real...**

**¡Sorpresa!- gritó aquel hombre, su único hombre. Su único prometido real.**

**Itachi. **

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Lo siento, me hacía ilusión ponerlo u_u _

_¡Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Les estoy totalmente agradecida! Espero que me digan si se entiende o no._

_Las aclaraciones: En Mallorca no hay la carrera de medicina, así que si se quiere estudiar hay que irse a la península (madrir,bacerlona...) pero me hacía ilusión poner que había esa carrera. ¿Se me perdona no? Otra cosa, la diferencia horaria entre Japón y España realmente no tengo idea cual es... así que puse esa, porque me apatecio... prometo que para el próximo capítulo pondré la diferencia exacta. Y una cosa más, la personalidad de Hinata la he cambiado un poquito.. se nota, creo... espero que no les desagrade esa variacion. ¡Ah! Se me olvidó, en Mallorca no suele nevar mucho... el invierno pasado nevó... fue algo realmente extraño... todo un eventó. Ahora si.. creo que no tengo nada más que decir._

_Aquí agradezco los reviews:_

_Lucky-chance: ¡Jajajaja! Me ha encantado lo que has dicho... si te gusta que me aburre intentaré aburrirme más a menudo xD. ¡Gracias gracias, gracias" A veces tengo miedo de que mis descripciones sean excesivas, pero si me dices eso... creo que me quedo más tranquila. Si, Hinata me gusta mucho... es un personaje tan maleable ... se pude hacer mucho con ella , no se... es especial supongo. Si, mallorca es bonita... me gusta vivir aquí xD. Espero que el primer capi te guste. Es bastante largo... algo poco usual en mi, pero este fic me gusta en especial... así que seugramente los capis seran más o menos así de largos. ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! Me hace muy feliz que te guste =D Espero que seas MUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY GAPPY! =D_

_Sasuhina.18: ¡Aquí tienes el primer cap! Espero que te guste. No te mueraaass! Respira, respira... tienes que vivir. Qué haré yo sin ti? Oh, quiero saber que hipotesis tienes... pero más o menos espero que con este capi tengas más y me las digas. ¡Espero que seas muy feliz! Y gracias por estar aqui, me haces muy feliz._

_Sin más, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo._

_JA NEE MINAAA.~~_


	3. Enemigo

¡Lo Siento! Ya empiezo mal... tardando tanto en subir capítulo. Lo siento en el alma, en lo más profundo de mi poteiro...de verdad de la buena. Pero mi vida es una novela, y estás últimas semanas he ido de culo...(perdón la expresión) y no he tenido tiempo material para sentarme y dejar que la inspiración circulara por mi poros.

Realmente GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ, y esperar valientemente sin aburrirme el siguiente capitulo. ¡Espero que éste capitulo les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena!

**2. Enemigo:**

**El rostro de Hinata no expresaba ningun sentimiento de felicidad, todo lo contrario. La frente se le pobló de arrugas, los labios adquirieron una curva un tanto peligrosa, sus ojos brillaron de odio y su habitual rubor de mejillas desapareció de su rostro. Miró a Sebastian que observaba la escena esperando ver alguna muestra de pasión, amor o felicidad, pero en cambio ella sujetó la copa de vino que le habían servido, se levantó con su rostro aún dibujando aquella extraña expresión y se acercó a su doblemente prometido. Éste le ofreció la mano, a lo que ella sin ningún remordimiento rechazó con un golpe, luego echo el vino sobre la cabeza de Itachi y por último le colocó el pedrusco que tenía como anillo en el bolsillo del traje de él. Sin más envió una mirada a Sebastian, que éste comprendió, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió. Y como toda una princesa con su orgullo herido salio de la sala. Dejando a todos los presentes totalmente sorprendidos, y a Itachi con un extraño sabor en la boca del estómago... **

**Shibuya. Hachico estaba sentado esperando fielmente a su amo, mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado, hablándole en español y esperando que la estatura cobrara vida y le diera una solución potable y que no le diera ganas de vomitar. Sabía que el personal entero de la familia Hyuga la estaba buscando, al igual que había sobornado con una buena cantidad de billetes a Sebastian, para que éste no atendiera a las cientos de llamadas que recibía por minuto. Aún sabiendo los crímenes anti éticos que estaba haciendo no tenía ganas de alejarse del perro de piedra, llegar a su hotel frío y vacío y tener que enfrentarse a la charla moral de su conciencia que estaba susurrándole al oído. Pensó en beber una cantidad preocupante de alcohol para olvidar la voz, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría terminar muy mal. Estaba segura que terminaría con Sebastian en un love hotel, así que prefirio darle a la lengua hablando con aquel perro helado y fiel. **

**Señorita Hinata...-le llamó Sebastian con la cola entre las piernas mientras el teléfono sonaba y chillaba en sus palmas abiertas.- ¿Puedo coger?- rogó.**

**Claro...- habló con tono irónico- y también puedes decirle donde estoy. **

**Dicho esto Sebastian suspiró y ocultó el aparato en su bien planchado traje negro, bajo la cabeza en una reverencia y volvió dentro del coche, que aparcado estaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella, sentada y enfurruñada.**

**Era bien entrada la noche cuando Sebastian volvió a salir del coche, y llamó a Hinata, pidiendo que ésta entrara al coche y volvieran al hotel. Hinata no se negó. Suspiró frustrada y se despidió del perro, prometiéndole que mañana volvería a hacerle una larga visita. El perro no contesto, pero ella hizo como si. Sonrió y entró al coche, donde la cabina caliente y cómoda la acuno de tal manera, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba encerrada en el mundo de los sueños. **

**Era domingo. No tenía a Sebastian velando por su seguridad, por lo que tan sólo se podía guiar por un mapa de Tokyo arrugado, manchado y con marcas en cruz de los lugares que debía visitar. A pesar de que quería ir a muchos lugares volvió al lado del perro fiel. Se sentó a su lado y abrió el café con leche que había robado del hotel. Sorbió un poco y suspiró. Ese día no tenía nada que contarle al perro, pero sabía que en poco tiempo estaría despotricando por el falso de su novio. ¿Cómo podía haberle mentido de aquel modo?¿Siempre le había amado? O ¿todo había sido un engaño? Sintió tanta rabia que se puso a llorar. No lo había hecho delante de Sebastian porque temía que fuera un lacayo de su supuesto abuelo y le dijera que había caído ante el dolor de la traición, por lo que aprovechó ese día para llorar, tanto como fuera posible...**

**¿Eres Hinata?- preguntó una voz en Inglés. Ella levantó la mirada de su café con lágrimas para mirar a un joven parecido a su supuesto novio. Frunció el ceño molesta.**

**No.- contestó en castellano. El joven ignoro la dos letras que había dicho ella, esperando pacientemente a que ella contestara afirmativamente.- Si, soy Hinata.- contestó cansada en japonés.**

**Sin pedir permiso se sentó al lado de Hinata, arrimándola hasta que su hombro chocara con una de las patas del perro, y parte de su café con lágrimas cayera al suelo. Lamento la pérdida de media taza de café. El joven misterios saco de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco, encendió un cigarrillo, dio una larga calada y le ofreció. Dudo un momento si aceptarlo o no, pero al final lo rechazó. Había fumado, y le pico la lengua, por lo que nunca más lo probo. Éste levantó lo hombros y volvió a dar una larga calada. Con la mano que tenía libre se la mostró a Hinata, esperando que ella la sujetara y así comenzar las presentaciones formales. **

**Sasuke Uchima. Un placer.**

**Hin...¿es necesario hacer esto?- preguntó con una ceja alzada y poco dispuesta a separar sus manos de el recipiente cálido de café.**

**Realmente no, pero creí que era conveniente. **

**El amago de presentación duró tan poco que cuando el cigarrillo de Sasuke estaba por la mitad, ya habían hablado de todo, menos de lo realmente importante. Él dejo caer el cilindro del tabaco al suelo, lo piso y comenzó a caminar. Hinata le siguió, aunque no supo porque. Algo le decía que era mejor seguir a aquel joven extraño que quedarse al lado de un perro de roca.**

**Dieron un paseo silencioso, pasando por las zonas más conocidas e importantes de la ciudad, luego se detuvieron en unos pequeños establecimientos de comida, para después seguir con el paseo turístico. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, el recorrido había finalizado en un enorme hotel, de paredes de ventanas, dando un paisaje a la torre de Tokyo de noche y pequeños puntos en el suelo que eran los coches circulando por la carretera. Hinata estaba contemplando el paisaje cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar, arrastrando las palabras y suspirando a cada dos por tres...**

**Tengo que casarme contigo ¿lo sabes no?- suspiró. Ella apartó la vista del paisaje para verle con una incrédula sonrisa en los labios.- Mi padre es el tío de tu primer candidato...espera, creo que se llama...¿Itachi?¿no?- ella no contesto, pero su rostro lo hizo por ella.- ...Qué listo que soy.- murmuró orgulloso.**

**En treinta minutos de reloj, Sasuke le confesó que la cadena hospitalaria de su familia habían acordado con el viejo Ryo, que él debía casarse con la nieta, así heredar los poderes de la clínica y hacer a la familia Uchima más rica y poderosa. Una información obvia, pero que Sasuke disfrutaba contándola para ver el rostro de desagrado que ponía Hinata. En veinte minutos más, también le informó que no veía a Hinata como mujer, que era demasiado delgada, delicada, femenina y mal hablada, que más bien la veía como un perro, por lo que no quería casarse con ella. No era fan de la zooflia. Después de esa información innecesaria pago la cuenta de la cena, y indicó a Hinata que la llevaría a su hotel. Ella no habló en el resto de la noche, pero al llegar a la puerta del hotel giró sobre sus talones para mirar con ojos crítico al joven; Era un poco más bajo que Itachi, con el cabello igual de oscuro pero corto, mirada como la noche, piel pálida y fina, labios finos y expresión aburrida. La postura de su cuerpo mostraba que había sido bien educado en los modales corporales, la ropa oscura y bien planchada decía que era de buen dinero, y el brillo casi superficial de sus zapatos mostraba un orgullo casi absurdo. Después de el chequeo sonrió y miró a Sasuke...**

**¿Mañana a las diez?**

**No tardes.**

**Y sin más hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y entró a su pequeño coche de color rojo. Arrancó y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo el brillo intenso de los faros.**

**Hinata sonrió algo encantada por todo lo que le había ocurrido. Debía sentirse mal, o por lo menos fingir que lo estaba, pero realmente no podía fingir algo que no sentía. Era complicado. Hablando formalmente, había quedado con otro hombre, teniendo ella un prometido formal por todos los costados posibles, y estaba emocionada con la idea de volver a ver a aquel joven. Era cierto que era otro candidato más para tener su mano, pero como había afirmado días atrás a Sebastian, no tenía planeado casarse con nadie. Ni con Itachi, ni con otra persona.**

**La habitación del hotel era grande, olía a chocolate y estaba enmoquetada. La cama era gigante, tanto que si se ponía en horizontal y si dormía con alguien, estaba segura que tan sólo rozaría con las puntas de los dedos a su acompañante. Ésta estaba cubierta por sabanas de color azul cielo, haciendo juego con las cortinas que caían en cascada por toda la habitación. Los muebles eran sencillos, pero con acabados en plata y oro, la televisión estaba enganchada a la pared, y el mando correctamente colocado al lado de la cama, donde también se encontraba una lámpara y un teléfono. En la mesita había una pequeña nota y un número de teléfono _Aunque le odies en éste momento, por favor llámalo. Mamá_. Odio aquel sexto sentido que tan sólo tenían las madres. ¿Cómo había logrado hacerle llegar ese mensaje?¿Cómo sabía que ni tenía intención de llamarlo? Sobraba decir que era una madre, además que era obvio que no lo llamaría. Sujetó la nota y a regañadientes marcó el número de teléfono...**

**¿Hina?- habló la voz preocupada de Itachi al otro lado de la línea.**

**Te odio ¿vale?- le dijo antes de comenzar la conversación.- Y te odiaré aún más si no vienes en menos de treinta minutos al hotel, me buscas y me invitas a tomar algo para explicarme lo muy idiota que eres. ¿A quedado todo claro?**

**¡Ve a la puerta!**

**Y antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más, la llamada había sido cortada. Hinata cerró la llamada, dejó el teléfono en su lugar y camino arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de la habitación. La abrió y bajo las escaleras, con tanta lentitud como si sus piernas pesaran veinte kilos cada una. Al llegar a la recepción del hotel, ahí se encontraba Itachi, bello hasta el dolor y triste como un dios Heleno después de darse cuenta que también podría envejecer.**

**¿Cuánto me odias?- preguntó al verla.**

**Lo suficiente para echarte otra copa de vino encima. **

**Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el bar del restaurante. Éste tenía música en vivo, había un cuarteto que tocaba el Canon de Pachelbel, con una ternura casi sobrenatural, luego en la pista habían varias parejas de ancianos alemanes que bailaban, con sus chanclas con calcetines y sus pieles tan rojas como unas gambas. Un camarero les ofreció una mesa alejada de la moribunda extranjera, pero cerca de los músico y de la barra. Itachi pidió por los dos y esperó a que los músicos dejaran de tocar para hablar seriamente con Hinata...**

**¿De verdad me has llegado a amar?- preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar a los músicos, que hablaban en Francés, mientras discutían que pieza tocar.**

**¿En serio me lo estás preguntado?- su voz mostró la indignación que no reflejaba su rostro.**

**Me has mentido...siempre. **

**Y no era mentira. Según lo que ella conocía de Itachi, era que sus padres tenían una pequeña clínica familiar en Japón, que él se había ido a estudiar al extranjero porque deseaba alejarse del ala de su pequeña y tierna familia. Al igual que juro y afirmó que todo lo que contaban de japón sobre los contratos matrimoniales entre familia eran falsos, y muchas más historias que Hinata le preguntaban aún cuando se estaban conociendo..**

**En ese momento miraba a Itachi como un completo extraño. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de quien ella se enamoró?¿Quién era ese sujeto que le proponía matrimonio en un sitio lleno de gente famosa? Durante un minuto le pareció que la propuesta en Mallorca, en aquel restaurante de sushi familiar había sido la mejor. Cerró los puños bajo la mesa, deseando que las lágrimas de indignación no salieran en ese momento. No quería demostrar que más que odio, lo que sentía era una gran decepción.**

**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- pidió Itachi, intentando abrir nuevamente en el corazón de Hinata.**

**Esa pregunta se quedó colgada en las primeras notas de la nueva melodía que tocaban los músicos franceses, y Hinata realmente se preguntó si había algo materialmente posible que pudiera hacer Itachi para que ella pudiera perdonarle.**

* * *

Quiero poner el CONTINUARÁ... pero no pega en éste momento. ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Prometo subir el proximo capítulo como siempre. GRACIAS POR LEER.

Aquí contesto:

Lucky-Chance: ¡Oh! Somos vecinas...que guay. Pues si, vivir aquí es una caca...(es broma) pero bueno... es eso de vivir en una isla, que estás al margen de la vida mundana de la península. No me quejo...está bastante bien. ¡Oh, gracias por lo de la hora! Cuando tenga que dividir los escenarios lo tendré en cuenta. Si, esta es una Hinata rebelde... tiene carácter. Je, normal...con lo que le espera. Ups...ya te he spoileado algo. Lo de avergonzada...si, más o menos no lo podía estar...lapsus de la emoción supongo yo jeje. Si, estoy cansada de hacer a un Hiashi malvado, seguro que es tan bonachón como un perro... creo que se merece un fic que sea bueno ¿no crees? Una cosita, supongo que es mi culpa no haberlo escrito bien..Itachi es el prometido de Hinata...tanto por la parte en mallorca, como en Japón...y Sasuke es el segundo prometido. Referente a lo de los lazos de sangre...hmm..no te voy a decir res de res xD ser malvada mola mucho. Jojojo Creo que deberíamos abrir una pag en el Facebook que diga "Yo también admiro a Manolita" Quien diría que ese nombre sería tan famoso... Perdón por tardar tanto...lo lamento un monton, pero aquí estoy e intentaré no tardar mucho. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Se muy gappy. =D

SasuHina.18: Oh! Que tierna. Gracias por esperar pacientemente. Sniff snif...¡PERO no te me mueras ehh? Tu respira, no colapses...todavía, quizás un poco más adelante tengas motivos, pero de momento no!. GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERAR. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. =D SE ultra gappy.

EN FIN...ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO E INTENTARÉ SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO CAPI LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.

SEAN FELICES~~


	4. Tregua

...he tenido exámenes y todavía me queda una larga y horrible semana llena de exámenes... no he tenido tiempo ni de ir al baño. ¿Sirve como escusa?¿si?¿no?¿vacas? Espero que la espera no haya sido mala...

Bueno, ya me puse en modo drama queen on, así que ya paro...¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Por estar aquí a pesar de que tardo más que una abuela en cruzar la calle... realmente estoy agradecida. Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Sin más les dejo =D

CIAOO~~

**LA NOVIA PERFECTA**

**Tregua: **

**Los besos no eran los mismos, las caricias parecían distantes y la mirada que tantas veces le volvía loca, había desaparecido de aquel rostro pálido y ojos ardientes. El hombre que alguna vez amo, ya no estaba ahí... ya no era él. Y jamás lo volvería a ser, lo sabía y eso dolía. **

**La brisa era fría aquella mañana, sentía como los pájaros intentaban entonar una melodía que fuera agradable a su oído, pero por mucho que sus cánticos vibraran por el aire, no hacían que en los labios de ella se dibujara una sonrisa. No era feliz, a pesar de haber pasado una larga velada junto a la persona que más había amado. La sensación de plenitud, de felicidad... no estaba. Miró a la pequeña golondrina que aún seguía insistiendo en cantar una linda canción para ella. Hinata sonrió ante tal esfuerzo, por lo que cerró los ojos y disfruto de la extraña melodía. **

**El paisaje de Tokyo era agradable, la gente era respetuosa, todo estaba bien organizado y si había corrupción el pueblo llano no se enteraba. En cierto modo le gustaba estar ahí, aunque sabía que aunque fuera lo contrario, no habría ningún modo posible de volver a España. Su hogar. Giró la cabeza para ver aún la figura desnuda de Itachi acostado en la cama, su abdomen fuerte subiendo y bajando, el cabello suelto recorriéndole por el pecho y la piel levemente sonrosada por el esfuerzo anterior. Por mucho que quisiera intentar comprenderlo, amarle o sentir el mínimo respeto por el, no podía. Le había hecho daño, había roto la confianza que había entre ellos, y había jugado con sus sentimientos. No se lo perdonaría, pero tampoco podía volver a España y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Hizo una larga inspiración, tragando el helado aire y fresco, esperó a que su amigo emplumado terminara de cantar, para entrar a la habitación, recoger toda la ropa que había por la habitación y salir por patas. Quería dejarle una nota, como siempre hacía cuando salía antes que él, pero por primera vez en muchos años no lo hizo...**

**Ya no tenía que darle más explicaciones... nunca más. **

**Sebastian le esperaba en la entrada del hotel, con su traje negro bien planchado, su cabello atado en una apretada coleta y aquel rostro aburrido de siempre. Abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, y en segundos ya conducían hacía la clínica. El auto se detuvo justamente en la entrada, pero Hinata no salió de él. Intento encontrar algo en aquel edificio para luchar por él, luchar por la gente que estaba ahí viviendo, pero por mucho que mirara tan sólo sentía que sus extremidades estaban sujetadas con un hilo y el viejo Ryo, era el titiritero que los movía... **

**A pesar de que ni llevaba tres semanas en Tokyo, la mayoría del personal sanitario la conocía, hacía reverencias cada vez que ella pasaba, los médicos prestaban un interés casi absurdo por todo lo que decía, y las enfermeras ya le comenzaban a informar de los chismes más importantes, como por ejemplo que su prometido numero 1, comenzaría muy pronto a ser el jefe de cirugía. Aquel comentario no le gusto, pero tampoco dijo nada para hacerlo ver. Tan sólo se dejo guiar por Sebastian, escuchando todo los comentarios y haciendo caso omiso a las ganas de salir huyendo de aquel lugar. **

**La habitación del viejo estaba más vacía y maquinada que días anterior, todos los detalles que la gente que lo amaba, habían sido sacadas para que en su lugar, hubiera grandes máquinas que ayudaban al viejo a respirar y de vez en cuando a que el corazón no se le detuviera de golpe... **

**- Necesitan que aceptes...-le informó Sebastian- y al hacerlo le desconectaran.**

**Aquellas palabras tenían demasiadas segundas intenciones: La primera era que debía aceptar para que el viejo descansara en paz, la segunda es que al hacerlo todo el poder de la clínica caería sobre su espalda y la de alguno de sus dos prometidos, y la que más le dolió fue que; Si no aceptaba el viejo debería seguir con su dolor, y si aceptaba le desconcetarían y acabaría con todo el sufrimiento. En cierto modo le estaban pidiendo que matara a su propio abuelo... ¿en que mundo se había metido? **

**El reloj del bar marcaba las diez, hora en la que había quedado con su segundo candidato a ser prometido, y ella aún se encontraba sentada, en la clínica en el bar, con un café que no había tocado y en la misma postura que había elegido para estar cómoda. En cualquier momento, estaba segura que le saldrían raíces y se quedaría ahí para siempre, meditando sobre la vida de una persona, que apenas conocía y que para colmo la necesitaba más que otra persona. Toda la clínica era consciente que iba a aceptar el trato, sería la sucesora de la cadena hospitalaria, se casaría con uno de los dos pretendientes y todo volvería a ser tan feliz como siempre. Por lo menos, eso era lo que querían creer todo el personal sanitario, que esperaba con el corazón en un puño la decisión que tomaría ella... **

**- Si piensas tanto se te quemara el cerebro...- le informó una voz mordaz y antipática. Delante de ella se encontraba el apuesto Sasuke, vestido con pantalones de color caqui, camisa negra y el pelo desordenado- si te soy sincero nunca nadie me había dado plantón... ¿estás satisfecha?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y bebía del café helado.- ¡Arg! Está frío...**

**Toda la sala se enteró de que el café de Hinata estaba frío. Todos menos ella, que seguía con la mirada puesta en algún lugar de la estancia donde se encontraba. Un camarero rondaba a sus alrededores, intentando encontrar alguna manera para sacar a fuera a la joven, pero ella era la futura presidenta, si hacía algo o decía podría causar mucho daño, por lo que tan sólo se limitaba a pasar por los lados, intentando así que fuera ella misma quien se marchara. Sasuke captó al joven impaciente, suspiró y le sujetó la mano Hinata, arrastrándola fuera de la cafetería y de la clínica. Ella no lucho, más bien se dejo arrastrar hasta donde fuera, realmente habría querido salir, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Debía matar a un tipo, y eso que aún no había terminado la carrera de medicina... **

**- Acepta y ya está...- murmuró Sasuke, mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarros.**

**- Como si fuera tan fácil...- se quejó, miró al joven y le quitó el cigarrillo, éste sonrió y lo encendió cuando ella se lo colocó en los labios.**

**- Estás sexy... **

**- ¡Oh! Entonces después de todo si te va la zoofilía...- burló ella con una tímida sonrisa.- ¡Arg! Que asco...- se quitó el cilindro de la boca y comenzó a toser.**

**- ...tan sólo acepta y ya está- el tono de la voz de Sasuke era diferente, parecía fastidiando, y quizás algo tímido- ...yo estaré ahí para animarte. **

**Una brisa golpeó muy cerca de donde estaban ellos, levantando las hojas secas caídas de los árboles y moviendo la tierra. Parecía una escena salida de una película romántica, ambos lo sabían, al igual que si alguno de los dos no apartaba la mirada, terminarían besándose... y quien sabe, quizás algo más...**

**El sonido del móvil de Hinata ayudó a cortar la tensión, haciendo que ella fuera la primera en desviar la mirada para atender la llamada. Su pequeño móvil marca bic, ponía en su mínima pantalla con kanjin grandes y resultones _ITACHI, _Hinata estuvo apunto de colgar la llamada, pero con Sasuke a su lado, dándole la respuesta que ella estaba buscando... no podía. Atendió. La voz de Itachi parecía preocupada, en cierto modo para los oídos de Hinata, aquella voz ronca y tierna, volvía a ser la que ella se había enamorado. Suspiró. **

**- Ahora te llamo...-le susurró en voz baja y colgó- si acepto... ¿Qué pasará contigo?- pregunto muy seria.**

**- Comenzará la guerra...- susurró.**

**- ¿Piensas luchar por mi?**

**Con una pícara sonrisa se acercó a Hinata y le beso en la mejilla. A pesar de ser un beso inocente, cuando los labios de él rozaron sus mejillas, ambos sintieron una fuerte descarga de electricidad. La tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo.**

**Después de aquello Sasuke se alejó con pasos largos y perezosos, dejando a Hinata mucho más preocupada que antes... y pensando que la infidelidad podía ser algo divertido. **

**CONTINUARÁ...(CHAN CHAN CHAN)**

* * *

**Si soy totalmente sincera, no se si pegaba mi super continuará...pero me ha dado ilu ponerlo. Espero que les haya gustado =D**

**AQUÍ CONTESTO: **

**Sasuhina.18: Lo siento por tardaaarr...culpa a los exámenes, ellos tienen toda la culpa de mi poca falta de inspiración. Si, es que Itachi también tiene unas salidas...pero Sasuke es tan...¿sexy? Necesitaba ponerlo un poco jugueton. Espero que éste capítulo haya valido la pena por la espera. SE MUY REALMENTE GAPPY =D**

**Raina Siel: GRACIAS, me alegro que te haya gustado. Si, llevo ya metida unos años en este mundo codiciosos y ambicioso...aunque aun tengo que mejorar muchooo. GRACIAS, por dejarme comentario. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Se muy muy muy Gappy =D**

**RukiaCC: ¡gracias! No eres lenta, es que yo me complico la vida un montón... quiero decir tantas cosas que me lio...y digo al final lo que quería decir al principio...así que mea culpa =D. Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que la tardancia de éste capi valga la pena. Se muuuuuyy muchoo gappy. =D**

**Lucky-chance: No te preocupes tu tampoco, aquí la gente que vaya un poco a su bola...xD no hay alguna obligación. Ya estoy curada de la escases de inspiración, lo que me pasa ahora es que no tengo tiempo... si no es una es la otra...¿que se le va a hacer? Bueno, Baleares es bonito...playa, sol...discotecas. No se, una isla tranquila y pacífica...si, yo también quiero ir a ver a Hachiko, me sacaría fotos como una loca. Realmente sasuke sexy es lo mejor de lo mejor... y Hinata muy directa ella. Como deben ser las cosas vamos XD que no hay que callarse na. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que éste capi te haya gustado tambien. Se muuuuuuuyyy peroo que mucho demasiado gappy =D**

**BUENO, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO... SEAN MUY FELICES Y COMAN...CHURROS (VEASE comida en forma de herradura que se le pone azucar y se toma con choclate) espero que sean muy muy gappy.**

**=D **


	5. Creciendo

¡Estoy Viva! Si, lo se he estado perdida de la vida... pero realmente no he tenido ni tiempo, ni ánimos ni oremus para ponerme a escribir, pero por lo menos he logrado escribir un capítulo nuevo. ¡Espero que les guste y que me disculpen por tardar tanto!

¡GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y DISFRUTEN!

**LA NOVIA PERFECTA**

** : **

**La Isla de Mallorca se veía pequeña desde lo alto del cielo, parecía que al irse acercando a ella, los problemas y las preocupaciones poco a poco fueran disminuyendo. Sabía que tan sólo podría estar una semana ahí. El tiempo suficiente para cerrar capítulos abiertos y comenzar otros muy lejos de ahí. Debía decir adiós al lugar donde la había visto nacer y crecer... El avión aterrizó, destrozando poco a poco las ilusiones que durante unas horas se había creado. Era consciente que al llegar a su casa, todo sería diferente, ya no vería las cosas de la misma manera que lo había hecho tiempo atrás. En parte, tenía miedo de entrar a su departamento y encontrarse a Itachi, sonriendo, sin camisa y esperando para que los dos cenaran, después todo seguiría como antes, como si aquella petición jamás hubiera ocurrido. Incluso, deseo que no le hubiera pedido matrimonio, porque si no lo hubiera hecho... posiblemente no tendría que casarse a la fuerza, aunque siguiera amando a su prometido. Su vida era un caos... y su corazón un tornado. Necesitaba tiempo, y no se lo iban a conceder... **

**El apartamento estaba vacío, las ventanas cerradas y el mobiliario cubierto por sabanas oscuras. A pesar de que había encendido la luz, aún seguía teniendo un aire tétrico y triste. Necesitaba acostarse, dormir y llorar. Quería un día de lamento, necesitaba volver a ser una simple estudiante, una simple novia... tan sólo quería volver a ser Hinata. Arrastro la maleta por todas las habitaciones, intentando encontrar algo de su antiguo hogar, pero tan sólo estaban los mobiliarios propios del apartamento y una capa de polvo por todo. No había nada que fuera suyo. Bueno, si, el teléfono en el suelo con una pequeña nota arrugada y amarilla. _"Llamame cuando llegues. Mamá"_ Suspiró, cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número. Al otro lado de la línea le habló su madre totalmente emocionada, con la voz cansada y dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo. Hinata sonrió. Comprendía que su madre estuviera cansada, eran las tres de la mañana...y ella aún seguía despierta esperándola.**

**- Mamá, he vuelto.- dijo dejando escapar un sollozo mientras múltiples lágrimas salían de sus ojos.**

**- Bienvenida a casa...**

**Aunque fuera tan sólo por una semana, quería sentirse que había vuelto a su hogar. Necesitaba creer que a pesar de que se marchaba a Japón, dejaba en España parte de ella, una esencia y un poco de vacío, y si podía pedir un poco más... algo de dolor. **

**La semana pasó como un suspiro, dejando cerrado todos los capítulos de su libro español. Aun sabiendo que no podría volver, dejó sin terminar algunos asuntos. Simplemente no podía decir adiós sin más, necesitaba creer que si dejaba una pieza sin poner en el puzzle, alguien iría a buscarla y volver a colocarla. Era una ilusa, porque aun quería creer que todo era un sueño, que alguien vendría a salvara y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero aquel deseo nunca se cumplió; estaba en el areopuerto, con tan sólo la maleta de viaje y un pequeño bolso, las demás cajas ya habían sido enviadas a Tokyo, aunque realmente no sabía donde viviría... **

**El avión se elevó y la isla desapareció. Hinata cerró los ojos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba en Japón. Realmente no recordaba como había hecho el cambio de avión, ni tampoco como había logrado bajar del vehículo... tan sólo sabía que había llegado a Tokyo y que Sebastian le esperaba, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el rostro aburrido. **

**El nuevo apartamento era demasiado grande para ella sola; tres habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina enorme y una sala con dos grandes vitrinas que daban a la torre de Tokyo. Realmente eran unas vistas hermosas, el ambiente era bueno y el bloque estaba limpio, ordenado y bonito. No tenía quejas, pero sentía que si vivía ahí sola, se sentiría mucho peor que viviendo en aquel lujoso hotel. Sebastian dejó colocada la maleta al lado de las cientos de cajas que cubrían toda la sala, habitación y cocina. Miró a Hinata, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió del apartamento, cinco minutos después entró con una cesta pequeña y un lazo. Hinata enarcó una ceja mientras observaba la cesta. El se la entregó y al cambiar el peso del brazo algo dentro de la cesta gimió. Hinata abrió la tapa alarmada, y de ahí salió una pequeña cabecita de perrito: Un dálmata.**

**- ¡Ohh!- dijo mientras abrazaba el cachorrito totalmente embobada.- ¿Y eso?**

**- El señor Uchiha dijo que le haría ilusión...-comento con una aburrida sonrisa.**

**- ¿Itachi?**

**Dejo el cachorrito en el suelo y éste comenzó a caminar por toda la casa, oliendo las cajas y entrando por todas las habitaciones. Hinata le siguió mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras. No podía ignorar siempre a Itachi, posiblemente terminaría casándose con el...¿por qué no intentar que fueran mejor las cosas? Suspiró y buscó el móvil en su bolsillo, en la pantalla habían unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de un número desconocidos. Sorprendida llamó y esperó a que contestaran...**

**- ¿No podrías estar más pendiente de tu teléfono?- se quejó una voz al otro lado de la línea.**

**- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que oía.- ¿Cómo sabías mi numero?**

**- Fácil, un poco de dinero en un sobre...-comienza a decir- ¿ya has llegado a tu apartamento?**

**- Si...**

**Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más le habían colgado la llamada. Hinata dejó el teléfono en su bolsillo, olvidándose de llamar a Itachi y agradecerle lo del perrito. Lo buscó por el apartamento y al encontrarlo lo saco hasta la sala. Sebastian seguía erguido, con aquella posición tan perfecta y correcta. Hinata sonrió y le pidió que se marchara, que no necesitaba más de él. Éste hizo reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó. En el momento que se quedo sola, comenzó a abrir cajas, a sacar todo su contenido e imaginarse como colocar las cosas. No le gustaba mucho ordenar, más bien necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo, si fuera por ella, las cajas se podrían quedar en ese mismo lugar.**

**No había pasado ni media hora y ya se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con el perrito corriendo y mordiendo todas los objetos de las cajas, cuando tocan el timbre. Hinata se arrastra hasta llegar a la puerta, y delante de ella se encontraba Sasuke. Tenía el pelo revuelto, llevaba la camisa desabrochada por los primeros botones, y unos vaqueros un poco anchos. Hinata tuvo una decepción. Éste sin decir nada entró y comenzó a ordenar todo, sin preguntarle a Hinata o pedirle opinión. **

**Para la hora de la cena, ambos estaban comiendo comida china, sentados en una mesa cuadrada pequeña, con los taper esparcidos y conversando de cosas insustanciales...**

**- Pensaba que eras más antipático...-confeso Hinata mientras le quitaba un trozo de pollo de su plato- me has sorprendido...**

**- ¿tu crees?- antes de que ella pudiera arrebatarle el pollo el lo sujetó con sus palillo.- ¡Chiis! La comida no se toca...**

**Los dos se quedaron mirando, muy cerca del uno del otro, con la respiración coordinada y los labios húmedos. Había tensión, una habitación muy grande y una cama por estrenar. Hinata se separó con la respiración algo acelerada a pesar de que no había pasado nada, y Sasuke miró a otro lado, igual de acelerado que ella.**

**- ...hinata- le llamó sin mirarle a la cara.**

**- Dime...**

**- No podré luchar...**

**Una parte de ella creía que la presencia de Sasuke era un pequeño suspiro de su vida, olvidándose totalmente del asunto del matrimonio, hospital y familia. Pero aquellas palabras le habían vuelto a la realidad, su prometido y él, eran familia... ¿Cómo olvidar aquello? Suspiró y miró a Sasuke, manteniendo la calma e intentando recuperar aquel cálido y agradable ambiente...**

**- ...esta bien, pero... no te alejes de mi.**

**Sasuke sonrió con delicadeza, poniendo una barrera invisible entre ellos, haciendo que aquellas descargas invisibles no le tocaran a ella ni a él.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, fue cortito...pero realmente me encuentro en un atasco de inspiración, además de falta de tiempo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamentablemente en este capi no podré responder a los reviews...pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto, los responderé a todos.**

**¡SEAN FELICES!**


	6. Cruce de intereses

**¡Aparecí! Lo siento, me he mimetizado con el ambiente y no he podido escribir hasta ahora. Espero que éste capítulo les guste tanto como yo al escribirlo. ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS POR LEER Y ESPERARME!**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo~**

**LA NOVIA PERFECTA  
**

**5- Cruce de Intereses: **

**En el mundo donde había crecido el trabajo y los estudios eran dos temas que no se podían mezclar. Si así pasaba solían ocurrir problemas, y muy pocas personas lograban salir inmunes de aquello. Por lo que, cuando Hinata llegó a Tokio y comprendió que trabajo y estudio podían ser compatibles, se sintió como una niña empezando las clases a mitad de curso; todo el mundo conoce a todos, hay un pasado común y expectativas comunes. Y ahí se encontraba ella, aún por conseguir una meta y encontrar amistades. **

**Sentía que el Palacio Uchiha se estaba burlando de ella. Era un pensamiento absurdo, pero realmente era así. Llevaba más de cuatro horas andando, con unos zapatos que le hacían daño, un perro aún por educar y con el GPS interior estropeado, para cuando llegó a su destino, los zapatos estaban rotos, el perro cansado y el mapa que sustituía al GPS escondido en algún rincón del bolso. Observó las rejas de hierro bañadas en oro, buscando entre aquellos tubos gruesos y fríos un interruptor, ya que en las paredes no había ningún botón o señal que le diera una indicación. _Ahora para que la entrada sea en otro lugar..._ pensó para ella mientras se echaba para atrás y comprobar si aquella hipótesis podía ser válida. Al no encontrar volvió a mirar fijamente las rejas, esperando que éstas se abrieran por arte de magia y ella pudiera entrar. Aunque realmente no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Estaba ahí por obligación, como tantas cosas que debía hacer en aquel largo mes. ¿Cuándo podría hacer algo que realmente quisiera? Miró al cielo que amenazaba con lluvia y se cerró hasta el cuello la chaqueta, se metió las manos en el bolsillo y cerró los ojos intentando mimetizarse con el ambiente y entrar por las rejas. Un intento inútil y estúpido, pero por lo menos se rió el tiempo suficiente para que un desconocido se acercara a las rejas y le hablara.**

**¿Desea algo?- preguntó el desconocido. Era un hombre alto, de cabello marrón y unas gafas de sol perfectamente redondas, la boca la tenía escondida entre una bufanda negra, así que a Hinata le costó bastante entenderle- ¿Desea algo?- volvió a preguntar.**

**Es el jardinero... ¡fijo!- dijo en Español, disfrutando de la hipotética cara de curiosidad del señor jardinero- Si que quiero algo...-dijo en japones. El jardinero esperó.- Quiero entrar... **

**Era consciente que su japonés no era perfecto, pero tampoco deficiente para que el señor jardinero se que le quedara mirando embobado. Ultimamente sentía unas tremendas ganas de golpear a la gente, y ese hombre tenía todas las papeletas posibles para que lo hiciera, por lo que respiró una gran cantidad de aire, menos mal que el aire es gratis, y le explicó con calma, ternura y felicidad que su prometido vivía en esa casa, y que debía entrar porque llevaba dos horas de retraso. El jardinero asintió mientras se alejaba poco a poco, entró en una pequeña casita de madera que no se encontraba muy lejos de la reja, y al al rato la puerta se abrió sin el menor ruido posible. A Hinata que la reja no hiciera ruido la pareció algo curioso. Entró antes de que la puerta se hubiera abierto totalmente, por lo que el hombre desconocido no pudo indicarle por donde debía ir o hacerle más cuestiones que ella no quería contestar.**

**Por intuición femenina llegó hasta la entrada del palacio, ésta vez si que había timbre, por lo que lo toco y mientras que abrían intento arreglar su ropa, pelo y zapatos, obligó a Pongo que se sentara y pusiera cara de cachorro abandonado, mientras ella se inventaba alguna escusa no deprimente de su tardáncia. La puerta se abrió y una persona que no parecía del servicio abrió la puerta...**

**La persona no habló, tan sólo sonrió y hizo una reverencia con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía paso a ella y a Pongo. Ambos entraron sintiéndose algo extraños, y amargamente observados. Caminó por un largo pasillo con las paredes desnudas, el suelo emoquetado y un aroma a miel por todo. Al final del pasillo habían tres enormes puertas que daban a tres enormes pasillos con más puertas y salas e habitaciones. Hinata volvió a seguir su instinto femenino hasta llegar a una sala grande, con muebles estilo victoriano, grandes paredes llenas de cuadros y pinturas, estanterías llenas de libros y una grande chimenea con una viva llama roja. Sentados comodamente en los sillones se encontraban Itachi, una mujer y un hombre. Los tres hablaban de forma relajada, dejando escapar alguna risa tonta y disfrutando de algo que Hinata desconocida. La persona que le abrió la puerta entró en la sala, les llamó la atención y con la mano la señaló. _¿No sabe que es de mala educación señalar con la mano? ¡Y el dedo!_ Dijo enfurruñada mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el pecho y le enviaba una mirada de basilisco a Itachi. El observado se levantó de un salto del asiento y corrió hasta ella, le ofreció la mano para que la sujetara. Ella suspiro y aceptó aquel gesto. Itachi le sujetó de la mano y al notar la piel fría de ella contra la de él, froto sus palmas y luego le dio un cálido beso en el dorso... Hinata suspiró y sonrió con ternura.**

**Fue por estas cosas...- dijo mientras miraba sus manos unidas- que me enamoré de ti.**

**El rostro de su prometido se volvió tierno y triste al mismo tiempo, y lo que hizo después, era totalmente improcedente en la escena, pero a Hinata le gusto. El sonrió y le abrazó con ternura, uno de sus brazos le sujetaba la cintura mientras que el ojo hundía sus dedos en el cabello de ella, mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que lo sentía. Una vez más, aquellas palabras le entraron por el oído y le salieron por el otro... Itachi debía volver a ganarse la confianza de ella, y no tan sólo con palabras o con actos...**

**Bienvenida a Japón, querida Hinata- saludó Fugaku con una inquietante alegría. Se levantó del cómodo sillón, e invitó a la joven que se sentara cerca del fuego. Hinata aceptó.**

**La reunión iba a trata sobre negocios, era algo tan claro que no era necesario comenzar con un prologo o preguntas de cortesía. Fugaku fue al grano, comenzó exponiendo todos los problemas que tenía la Clínica Hyuga en el momento, al igual de los que tenía la empresa farmacéutica de los Uchihas, y después de dejarlo claro comenzó a relatar los beneficios que tendrían ambas compañías si las dos familias se unían en matrimonio cuanto antes. Los Uchihas tenían claro que Hinata iba a elegirlos a ellos... **

**¿Que pasaría si...?- comenzó a preguntar Hinata, pero dejó las palabras a medias al sentir como Itachi saltaba al otro lado del sillón.**

**Esa familia era consciente que tenían un digno rival, un enemigo que no se dejaría vencer tan facilmente. Y ese era Sasuke. Hinata sonrió con ternura al recordar lo amable que había sido con ella aquellos primeros días. Desde el día que se mudo no había vuelto a verlo, aunque realmente no había tenido tiempo. _Lo llamaré cuando salga..._penso y miró a Pongo que parecía leer los pensamientos de ella. El animal movió la cola aceptando la idea. **

**Con aquella pregunta sin terminar acabó la reunión, ya que Fugaku debía abandonar el palacio esa misma tarde y Mikoto tenía trabajo por hacer, por lo que se despidieron y dejaron a los prometidos solos en el gran salón. **

**Ninguno habló mientras se tomaban el café y las pastas que el hombre había traído para ellos. No había tensión entre ellos, el silencio no era incómodo pero aún así ninguno lograba mirar al otro a la cara. Hinata sabía que debía ceder un poco, debía dejar que Itachi se explicara e intentar volver a amarlo de la misma intensidad que lo había hecho... **

**Quiero ir al cine...- comenzó a hablar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Pongo- estrenarán pronto la película de Sherlock Holmnes – Itachi levantó la cabeza de la taza para verla sin dar crédito a lo que oía- … además Jr. Sale desnudo...**

**Se escuchó como Itachi dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa y contenida. Ella apartó la vista de su perro para mirar serio a su prometido. **

**Aún te amo ¿vale?- le sujetó de las manos y le beso con ternura- pero... aún no te puedo perdonar.**

**Lo sé...- suspiró y se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tierno en los labios- Te amo Hinata, más de lo que jamás nadie lo hará.**

**Por imposible que pareciera Hinata sabía que tenía razón. Itachi había logrado desnudar su alma, ver las imperfecciones de su cuerpo y hacer perfecto para él todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle. No había nadie que amara la imperfección como lo hacía él, por eso... le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad. Pero el perdón... se lo debía ganar. **

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Perdón, pero debía ponerlo... una fuerza extraña invadió mi cuerpo y no he podido evitarlo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Aquí contesto: **

**Raina Siel: El sentimiento que siente Hinata todavía no es muy claro para ella, digamos que hay química física entre los dos, pero todavía no es amor, amor... como se dice. Y con Itachi, sigue enamorada de él... dudo que alguien pueda olvidar o desenamorarse de alguien como el. ¡Gracias por esperar! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Se muy gappy.**

**Sasuhina.18: Me gusta que te esté gustando, siii Sasuke jugueton, veamos cuanto más puede estarlo. Y Itachi no se yo... seguro que hará algo para arreglar las cosas con Hinata. ¡Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo! Espero que todo de vaya muy bien amiga! Te deseo mucha gapicidad. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y enseguida que pueda subiré el próximo capitulo. Espero que sean muuuy gappys.**

**=D**


	7. Entrelazados

**LA NOVIA PERFECTA**

**6- Entrelazados: **

**La sala de conferencias de la Clínica era enorme, alargada y ancha, con una amplia mesa de madera negra, con cientos de sillas una al lado de otra, estanterías llenas de libros y una gran pantalla táctil que cubría una pared practicamente por completo. Hinata estaba encabezando la mesa, mientras observaba con cierta gracia, como cada representante de cada sector de trabajador de la clínica, hacía una reverencia con la cabeza y tomaba asiento en sus respectivas asientos. A la derecha de ella se sentaba Itachi, con su porte altivo y tranquilo, y a su izquierda se sentaba un hombre que aún no sabía quien era, pero por la reacción de Itachi, Hinata descubrió que era familiar de Sasuke. Sintió la extraña necesidad de preguntarle por él, pero supo que si lo hacía podría crear un momento incómodo tanto para su prometido como para aquel hombre. Realmente no sabía si debía informar a Itachi que conocía al otro pretendiente, pero al pensar aquello sentía que una indignación le cubría el cuerpo y rechazaba la idea por completo. ¿Quién era Itachi para decidir con quien se veía o quien no? Irritada buscó el móvil en su bolsillo, antes de marcar el número del joven observó la sala, donde aún los invitados tomaban asiento de forma lenta. Sonrió complacida y marcó el número, espero un momento y cuando estaba apunto de ponerse el auricular en el oído un sonido extraño y nasal comenzó a sonar por la sala. Hinata levantó la vista para dirigir la mirada al propietario de aquel sonido. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Sasuke, extrañamente mudado, con traje, corbata y el cabello bien peinado. Su móvil chillaba en su mano, mientras miraba a Hinata sorprendido y algo gracioso. Sintió como poco a poco las mejillas se le iban volviendo rojas, bajó la cabeza y colgó, al acto el teléfono de él dejó de sonar. El susodicho se acercó hasta donde estaba el hombre desconocido, éste habló rápidamente y cedió el asiento al joven, se despidió de Itachi y Hinata y luego marchó. **

**¡Qué alegría verte!- habló Itachi totalmente emocionado mientras estiraba la mano hacia el joven. Este miró a Hinata de reojo y con cierta mofa mientras estrechaba la mano del él.**

**Y tanto... ¿hace cuanto tiempo?- contestó con voz suave y aterciopelada- ¿cinco o seis años?**

**El rostro de Hinata era todo un poema cuando comenzó la reunión. No sólo estaba indignada por la idea de que debía estar dando explicaciones de con quien se veía, si no también, porque casualmente Itachi y Sasuke se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que se consideraban prácticamente hermanos. Expulsaba aire por la nariz enojada mientras el representante legal de su abuelo comenzaba a dar una charla sobre los deseos del viejo, y de como pasaría a funcionar la clínica desde ese momento. En esa reunión Hinata se enteró que a pesar que era la heredera formal de Ryo, ella no podría ejercer como tal hasta haber finalizado sus estudios en medicina, y que su prometido tampoco lo podría hacer hasta terminar su seminario y prácticas respectivas, por lo que el poder ejecutivo de las dos empresas caería en manos de Asuma, que parecía ser la mano derecha de Ryo. A Hinata, aquel hombre le pareció agradable y totalmente capaz. Era alto, de espaldas grandes, cabello oscuro y rostro serio. Tenía el porte digno de ser alguien capaz de liderar, aunque lo único que ella consideró negativo era que fumaba como un carretero. Por lo demás todo le parecía perfecto, no, mejor que perfecto, maravilloso. Ella tan solo se tendría que dedicar a acabar su carrera y vivir felizmente con su perro Pongo. **

**El tema de la boda...- habló Asuma mirando a los susodichos de dicho tema. Hinata saltó en su silla, acto que debajo de la mesa sintió como dos manos se unían a cada una de las suyas.**

**De reojo miró a Itachi, que le sonreía de forma cálida y tranquila, su mano grande, suave y amorosa, le trasmitió valor, mientras al contrario, Sasuke no le miraba, tan sólo respiraba tranquilo y observaba con fastidio a Asuma, su mano grande, cálida y áspera le trasmitía tranquilidad y seguridad. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto de aquellas dos manos, y por unos segundos se sintió un poco más fuerte. **

**Si existiera un aparato para medir la ira, Hinata estaba seguro que el cacharro se terminaría estropeando si estuviera midiendo la intensidad de su enfado. Pongo estaba escondido debajo de la mesa del salón, con la cabeza escondida en el cojín, mientras ella lanzaba cojines a diestra y siniestra, intentando con algún golpe, darle al joven que estaba parado no muy lejos de la puerta de la sala, esquivando las misivas de odio que ella iba lanzando una y otra vez. Cuando el sofá se quedó sin cojines, ella sin aliento y con uno de sus zapatos con tacón en su mano, el joven sonriente se acercó a ella, le sujetó de las muñecas obligándola a que cayera en el sofá, mirándolo con los ojos enfurecidos y los labios muy cercas del uno de otro. Ambos se alegraron que la barrera y el enfado fuera lo suficiente fuerte para impedir cualquier contacto físico sexual...**

**Te voy a lanzar el zapato...-amenazó ella entre respiros.**

**Si me hieres no podré ayudarte...-dijo el con calma, mientras le avisaba con la mirada que iba a soltarle de las muñecas.**

**¡Me lo podías haber dicho!- gimió indignada en el momento que Sasuke le retiró el zapato de la mano y lo lanzó bien lejos, haciendo que Pongo emocionado fuera tras el.**

**¿Qué te iba a decir?**

**Ante tal pregunta ella no supo que responder, tan sólo se quedó observando a Sasuke que volvía a poner los cojines en su lugar y entraba a la cocina y volvía con dos tazas de café humeante. Antes de entregárle la taza se aseguró que al hacerlo no supusiera ningún peligro para él, ella suspiró dándose por rendida a lo que él le entregó la taza y se sentó muy cerca de ella, tanto que sus hombros se rozaban y sus rodillas tocaban. **

**¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el.**

**Alguien te tendrá que cuidar ¿no? **

**Los Uchihas y Uchimas no tan sólo eran familia, si no habían sido amigos durante generaciones, tanto que los hijos de cada rama se consideraban más que amigos, hermanos y mucho más que cualqueir lazo consanguíneo. Sasuke y Itachi habían crecido juntos, lo suficiente para crear una fuerte amistad que no se cortó aún cuando Itachi marchó a vivir a España y comenzar una vida junto a la Hyuga. Ninguno de ellos jamás había pensado que sus familias tendrían que luchar por el futuro de las empresas, y mucho menos hacerlo por una mujer. Algo que al saberlo Sasuke dimitió al momento...**

**...entonces si hubiera sido al revés – habló Hinata con voz suave- ¿Itachi no hubiera renunciado?**

**Los Uchihas son muy orgullosos...- agregó sin apartarse de Hinata o hacer cualquier movimiento que indicara algún sentimiento innecesario.**

**...además yo soy un perro- bromeó ella. **

**En ese momento podrían haberse besado, abrazado hasta fundirse en una sola persona, pero tan sólo se quedaron sentados, uno junto al otro, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el otro, observando como Pongo destrozaba el zapato de tacón de Hinata _"tendrás que comprarme otro zapato"_ había dicho ella cuando el perro dejó los restos del zapato muy al lado de ellos. Sasuke se rió tranquilo y accedió a llevarla de compras. **

**Ambos comprendieron que desde ese momento, no serían más que amigos y menos que novios, serían dos partes que se complementan. Ella necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarle tanto en su futuro trabajo como en moverse por Japón y Sasuke, necesitaba confirmar que renunciar al poder y a ella valía la pena... **

**La Universidad era mucho más grande que la de Palma, las clases estaban abarrotadas de alumnos y las asignaturas llenas de contenido que ella aún no entendía. Sentía que a cada hora que pasaba, aprendía un poco menos, a pesar de que tenía un gran diccionario bajo su brazo y conexión a internet en cualquier momento, y que por mucho que estudiara las cosas no se le quedaban en la cabeza, además de que se encontraba sola. Aún no tenía compañeros, y los que se habían intentado acercar a ella, al saber que estaba comprometida y era la heredera de la Clínica Hyuga se alejaba con cierta tristeza. _Estúpida familia, estúpido apellido..._ murmuraba para ella mientras se sentaba sola en la cafetería para inyectarse por vía oral una dosis poco sana de café... **

**¿Podrás dormir después?- preguntó una voz interesada al ver la gran taza de café que tenía entre las manos. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse a Sasuke, vestido con vaqueros rotos, una camisa de cuadros y una camiseta negra por dentro, su usual cabello desordenado y unos cascos colgados en el cuello.**

**¡Sasuke!- gimió ella sorprendentemente feliz. Se levantó emocionada y le señaló la silla al lado suyo. El rió y se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué haces aquí?- antes de que pudiera contestar agregó- ...y no me digas estudiar. **

**Tengo hambre...- comentó mientras mostraba un bocadillo- acabo de salir de un examen de química... y creo que me he vuelto un poco más tonto. **

**Hinata se acercó a él y le miró a la cara, levantó la mano y dio unos suaves golpes en la cabeza de Sasuke. Puso cara seria y contesto.**

**Hmm... si, creo que si.**

**Sasuke dibujó una diabólica sonrisa y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. A pesar de que la cafetería no estaba llena, algunos ojos curiosos se voltearon a ver porque ella se reía tanto. Ninguno de los que estaba ahí pertenecían a la clase de Hinata, por lo que nisiqueira le importó que le vieran haciendo el tonto con Sasuke, aunque no sabía si en Japón ser cariñosa con los demás era un pecado. En su ignorancia captó como alguien le miraba con cierta rabia, pero al no conocerla pasó de largo y siguió hablando y riendo con su compañero de mesa... **

**No fue hasta la noche cuando llegó a su apartamento y que vio unos zapatos desconocidos que descubrió que no podía permitirse ser cariñosa... ahí no. **

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Paraíso

**¡Es domingo! Un día antes para que llegue el 2013 ...¡Feliz Año! Gracias por estar aquí nuevamente y deseo que éste capitulo les guste muchooo!**

**LA NOVIA PERFECTA  
**

7- Paraíso:

Durante aquellos días había imaginado que podía seguir teniendo la misma vida que en España. Viviendo de la misma manera, siendo la misma persona y queriendo de la misma intensidad. Pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, comprendía que aquella ilusión debía ser acabada. Estaba en un nuevo continente, lejos de todo aquello que conocía y apartada de las personas a las que amaba y a la que amaban, por lo que debía comenzar desde el principio. Aunque con ello renunciara a una parte de ella...

La puerta de su apartamento se cerró tras Itachi, que salía dando grandes zancadas y con los puños apretados a cada lado del cuerpo. Aun cuando se había prometido cambiar, no podía tolerar que él le reprochara absolutamente nada. Él que le había mentido durante tanto tiempo, esa persona que tiempo atrás le había jurado amor sincero y alargado. Ahora él estaba pidiendo cosas que sabía que biológicamente eran imposible. No podía pedirle a un pez que aprendiera a volar, y a ella a renunciar a su amor hacia las personas. Era una crueldad cortarle las alas a un pájaro, y en parte a ella ya se las habían atado.

Un falso rumor sobre la infidelidad de la heredera de la cadena Hyuga, se había expandido por todo el campo universitario. A pesar de que habían pasado los tres días de rigor, aún entre los pasillos y entre clases, ella sentía como la gente le observaba con cierto rechazo y molestia. Aunque en ningún momento nadie habló con ella directamente, sentía que se había creado un grupo de gente que le odiaba, y por algo que realmente no había hecho. Sabía que aquel rumor había salido tras la charlas amigables con Sasuke, y que alguien con malas intenciones había expandido algo sobre la infidelidad. La mayoría de personas en la facultad de medicina, conocían a Itachi, y para desgracia de ella, la mayoría eran mujeres que sentían un ligero interés por el Uchiha. Así que repentinamente su amado se haya comprometido con una extranjera, y que esa extranjera le pusiera los cuernos era demasiado. Hinata lo podía entender, por eso no le daba mucha importancia, a pesar que más de una vez estuvo tentada a golpear a alguien o lanzar alguna silla.

A raíz de eso casi no podía sentarse con Sasuke en la cafetería, pasaba más tiempo sola encerrada en sus libros de textos, que intentando socializar con las personas que le rodeaban, y cuando estaba en su apartamento no podía llamarlo ya que Itachi había decidido montar la guardia, temeroso de que alguien pudiera ir a visitarla. Aunque fuera así, aquella muestra de celos era totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Quién podría interesarle que no fuera él?¿Quién podría estar interesado en ella que no fuera él?¿a quien conocía a parte de él? En Japón era su mundo, fuera de ahí, quizás podría sentir aquella necesidad masculina, pero en un lugar donde ella tan sólo podía verle a el... era tan sumamente absurdo.

Llegó de la Universidad cansada, enojada con la humanidad y con los hombres, decepcionada con las mujeres e incluso cabreada por ser mujer. ¿Cómo habían mujeres tan rastreras? Por regla general las fans de Itachi, solían ser más reservadas y sumisas, no iban detrás de ella para insultara o amenazarla, tan sólo se bastaban con enviarle miradas encolerizadas y soltar algún susurros desagradable. No más de ahí. Pero ese día, parecía que las fans no podían más con los celos...

- ¿Que te crees que por ser extranjera puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?- escupió una chica de cabellos largos, de color rojo y unas gafas finas.- ¿Qué te crees que tirándote a los demás serás mejor? Yo jamás haría eso...

Hinata levantó la cabeza de su café humeante para mirar a la chica. A pesar de sus palabras mostraban un gran orgullo de ser reservada y sumisa, sus ropas decían todo lo contrario. Llevaba una falda corta, de esas apretadas que se marcaba incluso la línea de las nalgas, una camisa tan ajustada que parecía que los senos se le iban a escapar por el escote, y llevaba tanto maquillaje que se podía ver como los poros de la piel se abrían más intentando respirar aire puro. La chica parecía que tenía más que decir, por lo que ella esperó pacientemente, al ver que no decía nada, se levantó de su asiento y la miró y sonrió...

- Hombre, si teniendo más tetas que cerebro y tener la vagina más abierta que yo...te hace mejor persona. Chica...-dice mientras enseña las palmas de las manos en son de paz- ...te alabo profundamente. Sigue así..

Sin más recogió sus trastos y salió con la cabeza bien alta. Eso si, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, sentía como las piernas le temblaban como una marcada y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de la indignación. El rumor ahora la tachaba de puta...

Así que cuando llegó a casa, vio dos pares de zapatos ajenos a lo suyos y sintió el olor a tabaco, lo único que sintió ganas es de volver a cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo de su casa. Pero Pongo la delató antes de que pudiera hacer nada. El perro se subió a ella obligándola a que se sentara y le hiciera caricias, suspirando lo hizo. Al momento una cabeza morena y piel blanca asomó por la puerta del recibidor...

- Bienvenida..-saludó Sasuke con una sonrisa relajada- no tienes buena cara...

- ¿Sasuke? - miró al joven con los ojos fuera de las cuencas, con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta y el corazón agitado en el pecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ahogando un grito.

- Le invité yo...- inrrumpió Itachi en el recibidor. Llevaba el pelo desordenado, con los primeros botones de la camisa suela y la bata blanca.- esta semana..estaré muy ocupado así que...

- ...no podrás vigilarme y le has pedido a Sasuke que me cuide- completó la frase mientras Itachi sonreía ampliamente y le daba una calada a su cigarro.

- Exacto.

Los dos menores se miraron y no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. En cierto modo, aquel joven había hecho que el hombre que fumaba tuviera esa actitud tan sobreprotectora, pero que fuera él y no otro, le gusto y aceptó sumisamente. Itachi más tranquilo de dejar a su prometida en manos de un amigo abandonó el apartamento y volvió al hospital, donde tenía muchos papeles que firmar y demasiados pechos que abrir.

Sasuke se tiró en el sofá, colocando las piernas en el respaldor y la cabeza boca abajo, disfrutando de ver como las largas y fuertes piernas de Hinata venían y iban por toda la sala, sacando cosas, metiendo cosas y arrastrando cosas.

- Me gustan tus piernas..-comentó cuando esta se paro delante de el- ¿puedo tocarlas?

- Hmm...¿son intenciones inocentes o totalmente lujuriosas y sexuales?- pidió con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa torcida y pícara.

- Si te toco los gemelos son con intenciones inocentes...-explica mirando su gemelo- ...pero si toco tu muslo...-continuó subiendo por su rodilla hasta llegar al muslo, que estaba tapado por los vaqueros negros- ...eso es otro tema.

Sensualidad, cariño, amistad, amor y camadería, era las cinco palabras que Hinata podía encontrar para describir a Sasuke, por lo que, cuando se acostó a su lado en la misma postura y dejó que éste acariciara sus gemelos y subiera por sus rodillas, no se sintió amenazada y mucho menos violada. El era su puerto seguro, estando con él...el infierno parecía el paraíso. Sólo si estaba el.

Las vacaciones de Invierno llegaron, Tokyo se había vestido de color y un árbol enorme acompañaba a Hachiko. Hinata solía ir a visitar al perro y contarle sus progresos en la isla del sol naciente. La mayoría de veces, Sasuke iba con ella y miraba divertido como la joven soltaba un monólogo a la roca, para luego durante todo el camino estarse metiendo con ella. Después terminarían en alguna cafetería tomando chocolate y jugando tontamente a enamorados...

Todo parecía perfecto; a pesar que en la Universidad las personas fueran bruscas con ellas, había conseguido formarse un vínculo con algunas personas; había un rubio escandalosos, una rubia quejica y un gordo amigable. Pasaba los descansos hablando, riendo y disfrutando de su vida universitaría, y por la noche mirando películas malas con Sasuke. Un ángel la protegía, la cuidaba y bendecía sus fiestas navideñas. Pensaba que todo seguiría así hasta que la rubia quejica habló...

- Hina...- murmuró una tarde cuando salían de compras navideñas.

- ¿si?- no prestó atención realmente al rostro de Ino ya que estaba concentrada observando como Naruto y Sasuke se cogían del cuello y luchaban a hombres fuertes.

- ¿Te gusta Sasuke?- preguntó con normalidad, haciendo que la questionada pegara un saltó y mirara sorprendida a su amiga.

Ino, Naruto y Chouji eran los únicos que conocían la historia totalmente. Sabía que Itachi y ella habían estado comprometidos por amor tiempo atrás, sabían que Hinata no le había perdonado, pero seguía amándolo, al igual que conocían la amistad que tenía con Sasuke. Eran con los únicos con los que podía confiar, y apreciaba aquella pregunta, porque cuando regresó acompañada de Sasuke aquella pregunta seguía rondando por su cabeza...

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá, con sus pantalones de pijama azul marino y camisa blanca, mientras Pongo corría detrás de un zapato de ella. Era una escena sencilla, simple y algo encantadora. Recordó aquellos tiempo en mallorca, cuando ella y su prometido solían hacer las mismas cosas. Cosas que en ese momento parecían olvidadas para el Uchiha. Buscó el móvil encima de la encimera y buscó los últimos mensajes que su novio le había enviado...¿dónde se había quedado el amor? Sonrió con tristeza al entender que por muy enojada y dolida que se sintiera, seguía amando a Itachi y Sasuke, tan sólo era un eco del pasado... porque Sasuke lucía exactamente igual que Itachi cuando se conocieron. Le observó a distancia durante un momento, intentando encontrar en aquel joven algo por lo que arriesgarse...

Sasuke captó la mirada de Hinata, sonrió con picardía y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Quieres un abrazo?- dijo mientras extendía los brazos. Ella no lo rechazo. Dejó que los fuertes y cálidos brazos le rodearan la cintura, que su respiración pausada cayera sobre su pelo y sus labios besaran sus mejillas.- ...deberías resistirte...-le susurró en el oído.

Levantó el rostro del pecho de él, le miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla sonrosada. Realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que debía haberse resistido a muchas cosas... pero no lo había hecho. Simplemente porque Sasuke era alguien que no podía resistirse...lo supo desde el primer día que lo conoció.

Sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besar los labios de él, a diferencia de aquella vez no se detuvo. La barrera que se había formado entre los dos se había roto, quizás por el cariño, quizás por el amor... o simplemente porque nunca había estado ahí.

Quién sabe...

* * *

También quería poner un continuará...pero el "Quién Sabe" me decía más cosas... ¿Qué opinan?¿Lo sustituyo por el continuará?

Aquí contesto:

Lucky-chance: ¡Oh! Eso me emociona...¡entonces lo pondré más seguido! O no..no se. Es que le allanamiento demorada ( creo que se dice así) es algo muy serio, no debería estar permitido...y es que es que yo pienso que mostrar el amor, gesticular y estas cosas son bonitas, demuestra que estas vivo y eres humano. ¡No hay que ser sosos! Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros días...(más nosotras que ellos pero..) pero igualmente...¡viva los gesticuladores! Pues Pongo es un Dalmata, si y opino que también debería ser una raza más pequeña... pero es que siempre he querido tener un perro así...sniif sniif, es mi ilusión cuando me independice me compraré uno xD estoy decidida a ello. Pobre zapato de channel...U_U que descanse en paz. Bueno, bueno...todo se verá próximamente... todo se explicará a su debido tiempo, así la cosa es más graciosa. JO JO JO. Yo también me lo estoy pensando en plan... ¿con quien acabará Hinata? Es una disyuntiva que tendré que consultar seriamente con la almohada, porque no tengo ni idea... y personalmente pues pues.. Itachi es un trocito de pan, es es tan todo , tan tierno, tan cariñoso, tan ÉL...y luego esta Sasuke en plan salvaje, divertido, sensual... ¡ouf! deberían mimetizarse los dos...así todas seríamos felices ¿no crees? No se si podré elegir alguno, pero como van tirando las cosas... mentira, ni si quiera puedo elegir ahora u_u. ¡Oh! No te disculpes, me debería disculpar yo por no subir cuando toca.. i'm sorry U_U. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡IGUALMENTE! ¡Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejorcito! ¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

SASUHINAfanfiction: Gracias por leer =) espero que te esté gustado. Feliz Navidad!

...bueno eso.. ¡FELIZ DE TODO!


	9. Celebración

**¡Es domingo! No es Sábado y tampoco Viernes, pero por lo menos es Domingo... aunque falten 9 minutos para las 12 de la noche. En fin...¡gracias a todos por leer! Y espero que les esté gustando... una cosa, no me acuerdo si lo puse en el primer capítulo...así que lo pongo aquí: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, tan sólo la trama de éste fic. Ya está...eso era lo que quería poner.**

**En fin... espero que les guste!**

**Bye~**

**LA NOVIA PERFECTA  
**

8- Celebración:

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, haciendo que las cortinas entraran y salieran de forma violenta y descontrolando, desordenando todo lo que pudiera estar a su abasto, y destruyendo cualquier cosa de valor, pero eso carecía de importancia para ella.

El pecho desnudo de Sasuke era como una especie de caligrama por descubrir, las líneas de su abdomen, el camino de sus bellos y aquel pecho cálido y suave era mucho más interesante que todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Él tan sólo se dejaba observar, cerrando los ojos cuando las manos frías de ella rozaban alguna parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer hasta la médula. Pero a pesar de eso, no hacía nada más. Tan sólo disfrutaba del contacto, hasta esperar su turno que se limitaba a delinear la silueta de Hinata con la punta de la nariz, sonriendo cada vez que ella se estremecía o sonreía de forma traviesa. A pesar de aquella tentación, no paso a más. Ninguno de los dos daba el paso, tan sólo sonreían entre felicidad y tristeza para volver a cubrir su cuerpo con las sábanas o con la ropa...

Aquello tan solo era el principio de muchas noches iguales, sin llegar a haber roces o exceso de palabras. Simplemente aquello, que no tenía nombre... pero que tampoco era bueno o malo.

El invierno fue arrastrado por una primavera extraña, las flores florecían pero no tenían aquella luz o fuerza que se suponía que debían tener, al igual que aquellas extrañas noches de observación, que fueron sustituidas por noches de desvelo estudiando. Los exámenes finales llegaban, por lo que todo pensamiento sobre sentimientos, boda, problemas o felicidad fueron aparcados en una pequeña caja, debajo de la cama y olvidadas en algún rincón. No podían pensar en nada más que aprobar, pasar las pruebas y volver a aquellos días extraños pero increíblemente pacíficos...

Esa extraña rutina de estudio fue tomando forma, sentido e incluso diversión para los dos, haciendo que todos los temas anteriores de hablar se convirtieran en enfermedades neurológicas o fármacos para la caída del pelo, por lo que cuando Itachi irrumpió su ritual y comenzó a parlotear de festejos, vestidos y banquetes ambos oyentes soltaron sus plumas y le observaron sin comprender...

- ¿Qué celebración?- preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido, tenía dolor de cabeza y aquella repentina noticia extraña hacía que aún le doliera más.

- ¡La nuestra!- ella siguió obsercando a Itachi sin comprender, él suspiró algo irritado y se acercó a ella, le sujetó de la cara y le beso en los labios- en Abril nos casamos.

La palabra boda comenzó a adquirir un extraño matiz en la cabeza de Hinata, haciendo que la razón de su estancia en Tokyo volviera a tener sentido, recordando que las conversaciones anteriores a enfermedades eran de sentimientos, de resolver aquellas noches de observación en actos o volver a elevar aquel muro invisible entre los dos. Involuntariamente miró a Sasuke, que observaba el cuaderno con una expresión vacía en el rostro..._¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_ Susurró a su interior encontrándose entre dos posibles caminos, aunque por mucho que quisiera creer que tenía elección era totalmente imposible. Todo estaba planeado, y el amor que podía sentir, si es que sentía algo por él, era tan sólo un placebo por la falta de atención de su prometido y novio real. Apartó la vista de Sasuke para mirar a Itachi, su rostro era pálido, cansado y ojeroso, parecía que no había dormido en muchos días, sus manos grandes estaban frías y aquellos ojos oscuros parecían carentes de vida...Aquel día Hinata durmió abrazada a Itachi, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda con una increíble ternura que hacía que ella sufriera mucho más de lo que debía.

El parque estaba lleno de árboles florecidos, y en el medio de todo un enorme cerezo, iluminado por sus flores rosadas y dibujando una nube de flores rosas que circulaban entre los canales del viento. La imagen era bella, el aroma delicioso y la compañía extrañamente relajada. Se había olvidado que era salir junto a Itachi, sentir su fuerte mano sobre la suya, su voz susurrando alguna extraña melodía y sus extraños arrebatos de locura, que lo hacían correr por el campo lleno de personas y fingir que eran niños jugando al escondite.

Era extrañamente reconfortante estar con él, como si tuviera una esponja en la mano que hiciera que todas sus preocupaciones fueran absorbidas por éstas, y volviera a ser aquella joven enamorada y que disfrutaba de la presencia de su novio...

- ...te perdono- susurró Itachi mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco de el árbol de cerezo y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del paisaje. Hinata le miró sin comprender, esperando a que éste siguiera hablando- que sientas que te hayas enamorado de Sasuke.

- ¿Co...mo?

- Te conozco...- comenzó a hablar, abrió los ojos y estiró la mano esperando a que ella se la sujetara. Así lo hizo y éste le beso en el dorso- ...cuando te gusta alguien tienes esa tonta expresión en el rostro...- su voz era suave, delicada y la risa que dejo escapar era como el cantar de un pájaro- y cuando estar nerviosa tu temperatura cambia, tu postura es diferente... eres otra- dice con sencillez.

Aunque hubiera podido decir algo, y podía, no lo hizo. Tan sólo escuchó como Itachi iba describiendo cada expresión de su rostro, postura de su cuerpo y forma de hablar cuando parecía que alguien le gustaba. La descripción era perfecta, incluso el tono de voz que él intento imitar de ella. Todo. Itachi era un hombre observador, siempre lo había sido, y ese detalle tan importante se le había olvidado. No, más bien había querido olvidarlo para poder pasar tiempo con Sasuke y no sentir aquel agudo dolor en el pecho en ausencia de su prometido.

- Aunque realmente no deberías esperar mi perdón- agrego mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro y lo colocaba con cuidado detrás de su oreja- ...no he estado contigo en mucho tiempo, te mentí e incluso te obligué prácticamente a abandonar tu vida...

- ...igualmente no está bien lo que he hecho- interrumpió ella, no queriendo disculparse o quitarse culpa- estaba enfadada, sola...

- Pero no hiciste nada...nunca hiciste nada...aunque lo hubieras podido...

Era consciente que en un mes no podía olvidar los tres meses de abandono del Uchiha, también que la convivencia durante ese tiempo con él no era la misma que tenían antes, incluso la forma que lo veía era diferente. Aun sabiendo todo eso, sintiendo lo que sentía por Sasuke, y sabiendo que una herida no podía curar tan rápido... delante de ella tenía al mismo hombre que amaba, aquel joven de cabello oscuro y sonrisa sincera que le había pedido matrimonio en un restaurante japonés barato, aquel que se había declarado mojado por el agua de la fuente, y aquel que le hacía el amor con tanta dulzura y amor como la primera vez. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía evitar seguir amándolo. Era algo imposible... y saberlo le dolía.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a Tokyo lloró, de tristeza, de alegría, de rabia, de impotencia, de decepción, de tantas emociones que se había reservado por orgullo. Dejó salir todo aquello que se había vuelto un nudo en su garganta, todo aquello que le había hecho sufrir... sabía que era absurdo llorar en ese momento, pero Itachi era la única persona que era capaz de hacerle sacar todo aquello que le hería. Tan sólo era él...

- Te amo...-dijo entre sollozos- aun te amo, estúpido egocéntrico y orgulloso Itachi...- se tapo la cara con las manos sintiéndose ridícula de decir eso- estúpido, estúpido...

- Lo sé...- sonrió y le arrastró hasta su pecho y abrazó. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras.

Fue la primera noche que pasaron como una verdadera pareja, como aquella pareja que fueron hacía tanto tiempo. Ambos arropados en la cama, mirando al techo y hablando acerca de tantas cosas que en cualquier momento uno de los dos podía caer dormido de lo absurdo y aburrido de la conversaciones. Era como si la burbuja de tristeza se hubiera roto, como si todo el tránsito entre Mallorca y Tokyo hubiera pasado y volvieran a ser aquella enamorada pareja. De vez en cuando pensaba en Sasuke, pero los pensamientos sobre él siempre eran aplacados por algún acto o palabra de Itachi. Una persona ajena podría decir que era una forma que utilizaba Itachi para que no pensara en él, pero Hinata sabía que no era así. Para Itachi, Hinata volvía a ser solo suya... y en parte así era.

El libro de fotografías del Palacio de Montuiri era hermoso, forrado en terciopelo marrón y con las letras bordadas en amarillo. Las páginas eran grandes, llenas de color y las fotos de buena calidad, mostrando cada rincón y detalle de las salas del palacio. A medida que iban pasando las páginas Hinata se sentía más emocionada de celebrar su boda ahí. Quería cerrar el libro y volver a el libro de texto que estaba encima de la mesa, al igual que prestar atención al joven pelinegro sentado a su lado estudiando muy concentrado... Sasuke seguía visitándola, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y felicitándola de que al final su prometido volviera a aparecer. La relación entre los primero era cordial, por lo que la presencia del menor no era nada agresiva para Itachi, que sentado en el sofá observaba como ellos estudiaban en silencio.

Itachi bajó a comprar cuando los dos pudieron hablar al final, quizás fue algo planeado por el mayor, cosa que fue agradecida por ellos con una tímida sonrisa cuando se encontraron nuevamente solos después de tanto tiempo...

- Alégrate de que sea un caballero...-murmuró algo fastidiado Sasuke, mientras pasaba página del libro.

- Y lo agradezco un montón...-contestó ella mirándole con cierta tristeza- ...lo siento de verdad.

- ...no hay nada que disculparse, no había surgido nada del todo serio.

Cuanta mentira y cuanta verdad había en esas palabras, pero ella no quiso descubrir cual era la mentira y cual era la verdad. A veces era mejor la ignorancia, y más cuando dentro de cuatro días debías tomar un vuelo hacia Mallorca para elegir vestido de boda y casarte.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró el libro, estiró los hombros y se levantó, luego abrió los brazos mirándola...

- Abrázame.

No era una petición. Hinata sonrió y le abrazó con todo su corazón, cariño y agradecimiento. En cierto modo no sabía que habría sido de ella y si aquel joven amargado hubiera estado con ella.

El areopuerto estaba vacío cuando ellos llegaron. Hinata arrastraba su pequeña maleta de color caqui, mientras Pongo miraba a todos los costados emocionado y enrredando las patas con la maleta. Más de una vez los prometidos tuvieron que detener el paso para ayudar al perro encarcelado y reprender una vez más la marcha hasta la puerta de embarque. Hinata de vez en cuando miraba para atrás, con el corazón encogido en un puño y un extraño sabor en la boca...

- Vendrá.- aseguró Itachi observando gracioso como Hinata miraba tantas veces para atrás.

- Quizás no quiera...

La boda se iba a celebrar en Mallorca, y todos los invitados Nipones estaban invitados ya con un billete de avión comprado. Hinata había invitado a sus tres amigos y a Sasuke, pero temía que éste no fuera a la boda, aunque sabía que podía faltar si así lo quería.

Una última vez miró para atrás algo inquieta, cuando lo vio aparecer, con aquel aspecto desinteresado pero a la moda, con la sonrisa sínica y divertida, y aquella tranquilidad total. Hinata sonrió encantada al verlo, al igual que su prometido que detuvieron el paso para encontrarlo...ahora si que podían viajar.

El paquete llamado felicidad estaba listo para embarcar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Ceremonia

**¡Lo siento! Lo se, lo se...llevo semanas sin subir, realmente lo siento... el karma se puso en mi contra, los astros se alinearon y no me ha sido posible subir... pero ¡ya esta! Intentaré volver a subir cada viernes...o los findes por defecto. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Espero que éste capitulo les guste! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**CIAO~**

9- Ceremonia:

El piano comenzó a resonar por todo el jardín cuando Hinata comenzó a bajar las grandes y empinadas escaleras, los invitados se giraron para ver a la novia con su hermoso vestido blanco, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos nerviosos. Ella sonreía, concentrada en colocar los pies en los escalones, en no pisar la cola del vestido y no pensar en quien vería entre el público y quien le estaría esperando al final del tunel de flores...

Itachi entre el arco de flores lucia relajado, con los hombros caídos y una tierna sonrisa en los labios, las manos descansando en sus bolsillos y la camisa un poco arrugada. Ella sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos en esa Isla. Suspiró e involuntariamente miró a las sillas, entre los invitados se encontraban Sasuke... sus miradas se encontraron, fue una mirada intensa, llena de palabras en silencio y promesas que jamás se cumpliran... el sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y siguió delante, con el corazón agitado y deseando que esa fuera la mejor opción, aunque realmente sabía que no tenía otra...

Estamos aquí reunidos...-comenzó a hablar el abogado encargado de realizar la ceremonia- para unir en matrimonio a estas dos jóvenes personas...

A pesar que a Hinata le hubiera gustado prestar atención a las palabras del hombre, su pensamiento tan sólo giraba en el hombre que tenía ante sus ojos, la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida y con la que siempre había sido feliz. Quizás muy tarde se dio cuenta que Sasuke hubiera entrado en su vida, tan solo había sido como una señal para que comprendiera lo mucho que amaba a Itachi, aunque siempre lo había sabido...

Olvidándose del protocolo, alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su prometido, sonrió y le besó en los labios, cortando de pleno el discurso del hombre y dando por finalizada los votos y los demás. De forma apresurada y desordenado los padrinos entregaron los anillos, se los colocaron y firmaron los papeles legales. En otro minuto más se hicieron las fotos y en otro más, estaban todos reunidos bajo una carpa enorme y de color blanca, refugiados de una repentina tormenta...

La ceremonia terminó entre risas, ropa mojada, zapatos rotos, peinados dañados y quizás unas cuantas parejas formadas. Cuando Hinata y Itachi se subieron al coche que les llevaría al areopuerto para comenzar su luna de miel, la lluvia ya había terminado y podían comenzar una vida juntos... como marido y mujer.

El anillo le pesaba en el dedo anular cada vez que lo miraba, sentía como si su mano se hubiera vuelto más pequeña y el pequeño aro de color oro se hubiera hecho más grande. Era consciente que era una ilusión óptica porque realmente nada había cambiado, a decir verdad estaba incluso un poco más rellenita que antes, algo que le preocupaba seriamente... Itachi era demasiado bueno en la cocina, y desde que por equivocación habían contratado un canal de cocina...siempre terminaba comiendo más de la cuenta. Suspiró frustrada al pensar que plato extraño le tocaría comer ese día...

Apoyó la cabeza cansada sobre la montaña de libros de textos, y buscó a ciegas la taza de café, al no encontrarla tuvo que levantar un poco más la cabeza. Movió los ojos pero no lo encontró, gruñó un poco molesta y se levantó, al no encontrar su taza miró por la cafetería hasta encontrar al ladrón de su cafeína...

Eres consciente que te puedo denunciar ¿no?- murmuró mientras exigía al ladrón que le devolviera su taza.

Lo se, pero me amas demasiado para hacerlo...- comentó el ladrón mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y le daba un beso en los labios- ¿Qué tal llevas el examen?

Hinata sonrió con cierta ironía y le mostró todo lo que debía estudiar. El ladrón con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a ojear las páginas con tranquilidad...

por cierto... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al darse cuenta que su marido estaba en la Universidad.- ¿no tenías prácticas?

Ya las acabé...-informó autosuficiente.- desde mañana seré el jefe de la Clínica Hyuga ¿Qué te parece?

La imagen de Itachi con una bata blanca, corbata y con el estetoscopio colgando en el cuello se le vino a la cabeza, y tuvo unas ganas terribles de besarle y desnudarlo en aquel mismo lugar, pero sabía que debía controlar sus ataques de amor en recintos académicos y más cuando sabía que su ex amante estaba vagabundeando por ahí. Desde que había vuelto de Luna de Miel y comenzado las clases con normalidad, veía demasiado poco a Sasuke, a pesar que hablaban prácticamente cada día, su contacto visual había disminuido drásticamente. Le acarició el rostro a su marido, contenta de haber escogido la mejor opción... no iba a mentir, quería a Sasuke, pero seguía amando a Itachi y eso era una verdad imposible de negar...

La presencia de Itachi en la Universidad desapareció totalmente, por lo que las fans estaban un tanto revueltas buscando a un nuevo ídolo. Hinata se mantenía al margen de aquello, pero sabía quien sería la próxima víctima de aquellas arpías: Sasuke. Aquel día no había acudido a clase, por lo que al salir de la Universidad, pretendía ir a su casa y avisarle de lo que se le venía encima...

El bloque de edificios de Sasuke era discreto, pequeño y ordenado, había un portero amable que siempre saludaba y despedía, muchas veces se había detenido a hablar con Hinata y comentarle el estado de la finca, otros días le avisaba del estado de ánimo de Sasuke, pero aquel día tan sólo se limitó a entretenerla durante un largo rato...

Estuvieron casi media hora hablando en la entrada de la casa, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Sasuke bajaba, pero no iba sola... una chica de cabellos rosas, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa tímida...

Anda...Hina..- dijo Sasuke al verla con el portero.

¡Oh!- tan sólo dijo ella al ver a la chica. Ésta se puso tan roja como la blusa que llevaba, bajó la cabeza y miró a otro lado- ...como no viniste a clase me preocupe...-sonríe de forma pícara- pero veo que estas bien..

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con la chica de cabellos rosas, que después con un poco de chantaje emocional descubrió que se llamaba Sakura, que iba a la clase de Sasuke y que desde primero de carrera había estado enamorada de él. Al principio se sintió un poco mala, ya que sabía que mientras esa chica sufría por el amor de él, ella había estado junto a él... aun sabiendo que se iba a casar después...

Con el fin de limpiar su karma, decidió apoyar al máximo al amor de Sasuke, quería que él también fuera feliz, porque después de todo... si él no hubiera estado con ella no sabía como habría acabado...

Los días iban pasando, el calor volvía a invadir toda la ciudad, haciendo que estar fuera de la calle fuera casi un sufrimiento. A pesar de las continuas quejas de Itachi, Hinata se pasaba parte del verano metida en la Clínica, encerrada en el despacho de su marido disfrutando del aire acondicionado gratis, y aprendiendo para cuando ella tuviera que ocupar ese lugar...

Parecía que en la clínica todo marchaba bien, Itachi había logrado sacar adelante todos los problemas financieros, ordenado al personal y comenzaba a abrir nuevas zonas para nuevos pacientes. Nada podía salir mal, nadie podía estar enfadado... no había cabos sueltos... o por lo menos ella pensaba eso.

Era tarde cuando Itachi volvió a entrar al despacho, Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del aire frío en su rostro.

¿Quieres que te pise?- preguntó éste al entrar y encontrársela de aquella forma.

Hmm...podrías – murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos- estoy en un hospital creo que no moriré..-sonrió.

Boba... ¿nos vamos?

Ella se levantó del suelo con un poco de ayuda de su marido, y recogió el bolso del sofá, apagó el aire acondicionado y abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero en el momento que quiso salir a fuera sintió como algo frío y peligroso se colocaba en su frente...

Si te mueves... te mato

Susurró una voz fría y llena de odio.

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?¿fue un poco confuso? ¡Díganme! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

AQUÍ CONTESTO:

Raina Siel: ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Me hizo mucha ilusión ^^. Veamos te contestaré a las preguntas...Itachi no le fue infiel a Hina, en ningún momento...vamos que yo me acuerde. Sasuke y Itachi son primos, pero sus respectivos padres están como peleados así que como si fueran familias diferentes, más adelante lo explicaré más claramente. Por increíble que parezca, no... no han tenido relaciones, tienen una fuerza de voluntad increíble...yo tampoco se cual me gusta más, tengo un dilema universal.. Bueno, espero haber respondido a tus dudas, si tienes más ya sabes...hazla. ¡Muchas gracias! Se realmente gappy!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

CIAOO~~


	11. Deudas

**"Cualquier cosa que digas, puede ser usada en tu contra y/o todo lo que digas sonará a excusa" si es así no digo nada, tan sólo ¡Sorry! He estado más Lost que los de perdidos... cosas de la vida. ¡En fin! Intentaré de verdad volver a la rutina y intentaré entre lo que pueda, subir los capítulos más seguidos... ¡GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES Y SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME A PESAR DE TODO! Espero que disfruten de éste capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo...**

**Sin más... ¡Sean Gappys!**

10- Deudas:

Tenía la punta de la pistola apuntando en su nunca, mientras registraba un enorme cajón que había estado cerrado durante tanto tiempo. Las manos le temblaban, pequeñas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho. Sabía que no podía hacer más que obedecer al hombre del arma, también que debía mantenerse aparentemente serena para no preocupar a su marido, que con ojos horrorizados le miraba sentado desde el sofá. Quería darse prisa, quería encontrar aquello que el hombre estaba buscando, pero por mucho que sacara libros, cuadernos y cajas, parecía que éste no estaba contento. El cajón estuvo vacío del todo, cuando en una de las esquinas asomó una pequeña libreta de terciopelo negro, con unas grandes letras occidentales que rezaba "Olvidar". A Hinata le resultó gracioso encontrar algo escrito en español en Japón, sabía que los nipones eran gente curiosa, pero durante el año que había estado viviendo ahí, ninguno había mostrado ni el más mínimo interés por aprender a hablar español o simplemente a aprender insultos, como era lo habitual. Siguiendo un instinto un poco desagradable agarró la libreta y se la enseñó al hombre. El sonrió y asintió, con un movimiento de pistola le obligó a abrirla y comenzar a pasar páginas. A cada hoja que dejaba atrás, sentía como las manos le iban temblando aún más, las lágrimas le comenzaban a desbordar de los ojos y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho..._¿Qué coño...?_ pensó para ella cuando la última hoja quedó atrás.

¿Entiendes?- susurró el hombre a su oído cuando alargó la mano hasta arrebatarle la libreta y guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón- Muy bien, haremos esto...

De un empujón el hombre hizo que Hinata se reuniera al lado de Itachi, los dos sentados en el sofá observaban como éste miraba una y otra vez la libreta, movía la cabeza y sonreía satisfecho. A pesar de que Hinata sabía que debía decir o hacer algo, no podía articular palabra alguna, tenía demasiada información acumulada en la cabeza y necesitaba expulsarla antes de poder coordinar y crear un plan. El hombre ordenó a la pareja que no se movieran de la sala, cuando el móvil le comenzó a vibrar, salió de la habitación dejándo a los esposos helados en el sofá, con las manos sujetas y temblando de miedo.

Mi abuelo...- comenzó a hablar, le sonaba extraño decir que aquel viejo desconocido era su abuelo, pero en ese momento sentía que así era- tenía una larga lista con las negligencias que se han cometido en el hospital durante los últimos cinco años...-la voz le tembló- y...hace dos años una mujer murió ...-tragó saliva- por causas ...naturales, pero...

¿Pero...?

...la mujer había decidido mucho antes que no se le reanimará si por cualquier motivo tenía un fallo cardíaco...- intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para poder explicar de forma resumida todas las palabras que habían en esa libreta- ...porque su marido la iba a matar.

El hombre volvió a entrar en la habitación, éstas vez iba acompañado con dos hombres de contextura delgada, pero con grandes espaldas y una mirada tan oscura que daba miedo. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron a lanzar todos los trastos que habían, después se sentaron encima y miraron a los esposos que aún no sabían que hacer y tampoco que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Entre susurros Hinata logró terminar de contar lo que había descubierto: El viejo había aceptado las consecuencias de aceptar esa decisión, en cierto punto estaba dejando que una persona se suicidara cuando tenía todos los números para sobrevivir, y por último había aceptado pagarle una indemnización inmerecida a los familiares de la fallecida, pero lo que él no se esperaba era que los familiares eran Yakuzas y que una vez que tenían una presa... jamás la dejarían huir.

1.000.000 de Yenes...- pidió el hombre de la pistola- eso es lo que nos debe el viejo, así que...ya saben.

¿Qué pasa si nos negamos a pagar?- quiso saber Hinata. De los dos, ella era la que tenía la mente más clara, y que por motivos que ni ella conocía, sabía que podía enfrentar mejor a esos hombres que Itachi.

Nunca denunciamos al hospital...por matar a mi mujer- comentó el hombre.

No habían aceptado aquello, pero tampoco lo habían rechazado, no podían decir absolutamente nada, por lo que su silencio fue una afirmativa. Los Yakuzas rompieron unas cuantas lámparas, libros y cuadros más antes de salir de la habitación, dejando un caos tras de si, y una posible pelea después...

Números rojos. Era lo único que podía ver en la pantalla del ordenador. El economista a su lado, el secretario general, su marido y otras personas más, estaban mirando la misma pantalla que ella, con los ojos dilatados en pánico y realmente sin saber como actuar.

Antes de la enfermedad del Señor Ryo, el hospital pasaba un mal momento financiero...-comenzó a hablar el secretario general. Era un hombre alto, sumamente delgado y con la cara chupada. Hinata nunca supo realmente como se llamaba. - pero gracias a unos cursos intensivos, unas cuantas aportaciones financieras y las ayudas de otros hospitales aliados con nuestra cadena, pudimos seguir adelante pero...- suspiró, se quito las gafas y se frotó las sienes- ...el señor enfermó y todo lo que ganó lo tuvo que aplicar a su tratamiento, después en todos los viajes que la Señorita Hyuga y el Señorito Uchiha tuvieron que hacer... eso volvió a afectar la economía..

Estás diciendo que no podemos costearnos un juicio...¿no?- simplificó Itachi suspirando y rascándose la cabeza- Supongo que no hay otra opción...

No irás a...-interrumpió Hinata sujetándole de los brazos- no...

No me iré a pegar con ellos..-dijo mientras le besaba en el pelo- tan sólo le daremos aquello que quieren.

Itachi cantaba mientras hacía las maletas. La cama estaba ocupada por cuatro maletas, cada una cargada de toda su ropa, entre las prendas grandes fajos de billetes y libros, unos cuantos objetos de valor y bastantes fotos de Hinata. Ella tan sólo observaba como su marido iba preparando las cosas para alejarse de ella. Quería ir con él, sentía que ella también debía aportar algo en aquello, después de todo... cuando terminara la carrera ella sería la jefa y todo ese peso también caería ante sus hombros.

...siempre me habían pedido que impartiera esos cursos- comentó Itachi mientras cerraba una maleta, y leyendo la mente de su mujer- no me importa tener que marcharme...

Mentiroso...-acusó con el ceño fruncido- jamás has querido dar esos cursos, los niños te dan grima...

Bueno, pero tendré que acostumbrarme ¿no?- sonríe con cierta picardía.

¡Oh no!¡Me niego!- cruzó los brazos en el pecho y giró la cabeza ofendida- No pienso quedarme embarazada... no ahora.

Por mucho que se enfadara, que intentara pensar alguna forma de ayudar de forma mínima, sabía que su lugar estaba ahí. Si Itachi se marcaba a impartir esos curso, a hacer trabajos extras y dar conferencias en otros países, muy pronto el dinero que era necesario estaría totalmente recaudado. Él era el mejor médico de su promoción, tenía aptitudes para dirigir, nada de lo que el hiciera podía estar mal. Por ese mismo motivo, el debía marcharse y por ende, como esposa y futura directora ella se quedaría regentando el hospital y esperando pacientemente a que su marido volviera con una cantidad exuberante de dinero, y así volver a ser felices.

Por cierto...- interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de Hinata- ...Sasuke se quedará contigo mientras que yo me marche.

La burbuja de problemas que se había formado en su mente se explotó. El rostro tierno y seductor de Sasuke se le clavó en la crisma, estremeciéndola hasta la última fibra de su ser y haciendo que mirara a su marido sin comprender. Sasuke, el primo, había sido el amante- si se podía llamar así- de Hinata, y aun sabiendo eso ¿le dejaría quedarse? Al ver el rostro de Hinata, Itachi se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego en la frente...

Confió en ti.

¡Oh! Y cuanto ella deseaba confiar en ella misma. En esa pequeña información, Hinata había podido crear una cadena de acontecimientos que terminarían fatal. Lo sabía, porque se conocía y por desgracia conocía a Sasuke. Amaba a su marido, más que a cualquier otro hombre en el mundo, pero... Sasuke era su talón de Aquiles. Él había sido la persona que la había hecho flotar en aquel mar destructivo tiempo atrás, era el amigo con quien veía el Diario de Noah y dejaba que lloraba y repitiera las escenas una y otra vez, era quien compraba los tampax y las compresas cuando tenía la regla... era quien le secaba las lágrimas cuando lloraba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a su mujer con ESE hombre? Y en ese momento Hinata comprendió lo que aquello significaba...

¡Volverás!- gimió mientras se abrazaba a su marido- ¡Volverás!¡Júramelo!

No me pidas que te mienta...-susurró en su oído.

Sólo es dinero...-sollozó.

El dinero cuesta tiempo...

¡Te esperaré!

El rostro de Itachi fue la misma expresión de la benevolencia y el amor. Cada facción de su rostro decía lo mucho que amaba a Hinata, lo tan importante que ella era para él, y lo horriblemente bien que la conocía. ¿Tan débil le parecía?

Si he de arriesgarme a que te acuestes con otro hombre...- dijo mientras apartaba el cabello del rostro- prefiero que sea con Sasuke, porque... el te ama tanto como yo.

Y cuanto odiaba que eso fuera verdad...

El avión despegó a las diez de la mañana. Hinata observaba como el avión iba desapareciendo entre las nubes esponjosas y blancas, esperando pacientemente a que Sebastían viniera a recogerla, aunque sabía que él no aparecería. Un sonido de pasos apresurados llenaron todo el pasillo del areopuerto, poco a poco iban cogiendo más volumen hasta que de golpe se detuvieron muy cerca de Hinata...

Ella suspiró y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su niñera: Sasuke.

Éste sonrió con aquella tierna sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía la mano cálida y que tantas veces había aceptado...

Mi marido me entrega a ti...-sollozó ella mientras dejaba que fuera el quien le arrastrara a él.

Te cuidaré muy bien...

¡No quiero que me cuides bien!- gimió ella mientras rompía al llanto- ¡No quiero que me cuides bien...! ¡No quiero...!

Y lo peor de todo era que era mentira..

Quería que cuidará de ella, y no sabía cuanto lo quería.

Eso era lo peor.

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Principio

11- Principio:

Las ventanas del apartamento estaban abiertas, de vez en cuando una brisa cálida entraba y removía los papeles de encima de la mesa, otras veces movía alguna mota de polvo del suelo, y otras tan sólo danzaba por las habitaciones vacías. Hinata observaba con increíble cuidado, como las minúsculas manchas de polvo se iban moviendo por el aire, como Pongo movía las orejas cada vez que se oía algo, o como rugía su estómago de vez en cuando. Era consciente que debía levantarse, ducharse y limpiar su apartamento, pero tenía tanto calor que sentía que si se movía, moriría al intento. Había intentado huir al hospital, bajo el aire acondicionado de su despacho, pero después de lo ocurrido con el Yakuza, Sebastian que había vuelto le prohibía absolutamente asomarse por ahí. Por lo que su vida se resumía en: Ir a la Universidad y al apartamento. No podía salir a comprar, tampoco a la playa o a la piscina. Era una prisionera en su propia casa. El único consuelo que tenía es que no estaba sola...

Antes de que la puerta se abriera del todo, Pongo levantó la cabeza perezoso y miró, la puerta chocó contra la pared, dejando entrar a Sasuke, vestía unos pantalones cortos de vaqueros color marrón, una camisa de tirantes gruesos blanca y el cabello atado en una mini coleta, el sudor le caía por la cara y tenía el ceño fruncido. Algo malo había ocurrido.

Ayudar es sano...- musitó éste aún luchando con las bolsas blancas en las manos.

Moriré si me muevo...-contestó ella levantándose casi como un muerto. Arrastró los pies hasta llegar hasta donde estaba él- Sí te ayudo... ¿podré salir?

¿Intentas chantajearme?

Totalmente.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Hinata sujetó las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina. Comenzó a sacar la comida, y colocarla cada una en su lugar. La mayoría eran cosas frías, que comerlas causaría dolor de cabeza. Ella río. En cierto modo, ser prisionera en su apartamento y que su carcelero fuera Sasuke, tampoco era tan malo. Desde que estaba encerrada, se había ocupado de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para mejorar la estancia de ella, aligerarle el hecho de que su marido se hubiera ido, y que ella tuviera que vivir sola, siendo amenazada por unos Yakuzas, que hasta el momento no habían hecho acto de presencia.

¿Cómo está Sakura?- pregunta de golpe. Sasuke levanta la cabeza de las bolsas para mirarla sorprendida.

¿En serio quieres saberlo?- dijo curiosos, sin apenas creer lo que oía.

Eres mi mejor amigo...-se quejó mirándole y poniendo una mano en la cintura.

Estamos pensando en vivir juntos...

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire. La brisa cálida hizo presencia, removiendo las bolsas y haciendo que el silencio fuera menos incómodo de lo que realmente era. Ella no podía negar que aquella noticia le disgustaba en cierto modo, pero tampoco era nadie para impedirle que su mejor amigo fuera feliz. Ella era una mujer casada, no tenía derecho de decirle nada.

Pongo comenzó a ladrar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, ésta vez era Sebastian, con su habitual rostro aburrido. Extrañamente estaba acompañado por Ino y Naruto, que parecían extrañamente emocionados de estar ahí. En menos de lo que se dio cuenta Hinata, estaban todos sentados en su mesa, teniendo una amable conversación. Al caer la noche, tan sólo quedaba Hinata y Sasuke...

Es curioso...- murmura ella mientras enjabona los platos.

¿el qué?- quiso saber él.

Antes de que me casara con Itachi... solíamos estar así.

En todo ese tiempo, había intentado mantener alejada esa idea de la cabeza. No quería abrir viejas heridas, sacar viejos recuerdos y sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Era consciente que si lo hacía, ambos corrían un riesgo mayor, y que posiblemente no habría vuelta atrás. En ese entonces ya no...

Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, recorrió el vientre de ella con los brazos, y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de ella...

¿te gusta hacerme sufrir?- susurró en su oído mientras le rozaba con la punta de la nariz, la nuca y parte del hombro.

Desde que era pequeña, siempre se había preguntado cual era la cantidad de amor que el corazón podría mantener. Era una pregunta que a medida que iba creciendo, se iba quedado en una pequeña caja en su memoria, perdía fuerza e interés, hasta que llegó el momento que se había olvidado totalmente de ella. Después, conoció a Itachi. Su corazón se llenó de amor sólo para el, no tenía ojos para otro hombre. Como explicarlo... era como si los otros hombres hubieras desaparecido. Era capaz de admirar la belleza de otros hombres, pero no veía candidatos en ellos. Tan sólo era Itachi, y no había nadie más. Pero después... todo cambió. El le pidió matrimonio, su abuelo se murió y apareció Sasuke, y casi diez años después... esa caja se volvió a abrir.

¿Cuanto amor es capaz de contener tu corazón?- preguntó Hinata mientras Sasuke le besaba el cuello.

Sus manos se dejaron de mover por sus brazos, los labios se alejaron de su cuello y el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella se alejó. No fue una separación violenta, ya que realmente no estaban del todo juntos, pero aún así, cuando Sasuke se alejó, sintió como había aire entre sus dos cuerpos. Se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta.

Él suspiró, terminó de arreglar el salón, cuarto y demás habitaciones, luego sacó a pasear a Pongo, volvió, se despidió de Hinata con un escueto beso en la frente y se marchó. No dijo si volvería, si la llamaría o cualquier cosa. En el momento que se cerró la puerta tras la espalda de Sasuke, supo que Sebastian la llevaría a la universidad al día siguiente...

Esa noche durmió en el sofá, aquel sofá donde un año atrás habían estado observando sus cuerpos desnudos sin hacer nada, tan sólo contemplando lo maravilloso cuerpo del otro. Durante un segundo se preguntó si Itachi sería capaz de hacer eso...

¿Cuánto amor era capaz de mantener su corazón? Sonrió ya que sabía la respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo...


	13. Un paseo por los recuerdos

**...no tengo escusa esta vez. Bueno ¿exámenes?¿cansancio?¿estrés? No se si vale como escusa posible, perooo... ahí está. ¡Gracias por tener una paciencia infinita y suprema! Intentaré ( y está vez de verdad lo intentaré más) no tardar tanto en subir nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias nuevamente por todo! Y aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

_12- Un paseo por la realidad: _

_Las mentiras son como piezas que se pueden ir apilando una encima de la otra, pero llega un momento que la torre cae. Que cada una de ellas pesa tanto, que por su misma fuerza cede. Así pasa con las mentiras; puedes tener una buena base, una seguridad o una estabilidad, pero en el momento que llega una mentira más... todo cae. La torre se desnivela y pierdes la calma..._

_La Universidad se había vuelto su único punto social, donde podía encontrarse con las demás personas y hablar, entrar en una realidad distinta a la suya. Era como si su mundo se hubiera divido en dos partes: El feliz e Infeliz. Su apartamento era una caja llena de recuerdos, de sensaciones y sentimientos que jamás se podían alejar. La universidad era un espacio puro, sin sentimientos ni sensaciones, con nuevos recuerdos y nuevas experiencias. Y eso era realmente extraño, ya que jamás se había sentido realmente a gusto en ese lugar. Las fan de su marido le acosaban, los ojos de los semi-médicos le apuñalaban en la espalda y los médicos le tenían un respecto casi excesivo. Era todo tan irreal que parecía mentira que fuera ese su lugar feliz. Pero así era._

_La clase no le tenía gran aprecio, por lo que si Ino o Naruto no estaban por ahí, se quedaba apartada en su silla y veía como pasaba el tiempo. Por lo que nada que estuviera ahí, podía hacerla realmente feliz..._

_¿Eres feliz?- escuchó una voz que le susurraba a su oído. Giró la cara con lentitud para encontrarse con los ojos azules y fríos de Naruto. Era extraño encontrar una expresión tan serie en el rubio, ya que el era felicidad cien por cien._

_¿A que viene esa pregunta?- frunció el ceño mientras esperaba que respondiera._

_Tan sólo contesta...-pidió aún con la misma seriedad que antes._

_No se consideraba una persona infeliz, era bastante feliz desde siempre, pero sabía que tenía temporadas que no lo era cien por ciento, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se tuvo que detener a pensar. ** ¿Soy feliz?** Se preguntó a si misma. **¿Lo soy?**_

_Antes de que comenzara la clase y que ella pudiera responder, el rubio le sujetó de la muñeca y le sacó de la aula, sin dar explicaciones o consultar. Tan sólo la arrastró por los pasillos en silencio y cálidos hasta llegar a la salida de la Universidad. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una parada de taxi. Naruto la empujó dentro del auto, le pidió al conductor que les llevara a Shibuya, y éste asintió. La puerta se cerró con los dos dentro y el taxista arrancó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto. _

_En media hora ya estaban en plena plaza de Shibuya, al lado del perro de roca y la gente cruzando de forma apresurada, con sus vidas escritas en el rostro y sus preocupaciones enganchadas en las manos..._

_¿Eres feliz?- volvió a preguntar el rubio._

_¿Pero por qué quieres saberlo?- gruñó ella un tanto alterada y algo insegura de lo que sentía. _

_Sakura...- contestó éste a su pregunta. _

_Escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa salir de los labios del rubio fue algo extraño. Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos, pero no sabía que la novia del segundo fuera amigo del primero, por lo que, sin decir nada le miró esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que no había formulado. _

_Naruto era un chico bastante expresivo, solía comentarle siempre aquello que le preocupaba, e incluso le pedía consejo tanto a ella como a Ino. Era como una mujer más, aunque con pene, por eso que jamás le hubiera comentado nada sobre la chica, le resultaba algo extraño. Algo dentro de ella se removió, pero no quiso darle importancia... el rubio no podía sentir nada por la pelirosa. No podía. _

_Has estado navegando en una frontera desde que llegaste a Japón...-murmuró el rubio mientras se sentaba en los escalones de la estatua de Hachiko- y a pesar de que tomaste una decisión aún sigues divagando...- la forma en que se expresaba no había duda. Estaba comentando una realidad. Y ella lo sabía- así que... ¿no crees que debes parar ya?_

_¿Parar el que?- preguntó ella aunque sabía a que se refería el rubio._

_Sakura es una buena chica, no se merece lo que le espera._

_Sin aviso o alguna señal, el rubio se levantó y la abandonó en medio de la plaza. Sola, sin protección y sin guardias se dio cuenta de la realidad cien por cien. Había estado ocultando todo bajo un manto de esperanzas, bajo una capa de nuevas preocupaciones y creando nuevas heridas, mientras que las antiguas heridas aún seguían cicatrizando..._

_Llegó al apartamento ya cuando era de noche. No había cogido ningún taxi, tan sólo se había pateado todo el centro de tokio hasta llegar a su casa. Los pies le dolían, tenía la boca seca y el sudor se le había pegado en la nuca. Saludó a Pongo con un fuerte abrazó y después se encerró en el baño para ducharse. Llenó la bañera de agua y se sumergió mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho el rubio. _

_Su corazón estaba dividido en dos mitades, cada una con pequeñas habitaciones cargadas de buenos y malos momentos, con sus respectivas sensaciones y esperanzas, haciendo que ocupara parte de su atención y mantenimiento. Todo parecía perder sentido cuando debía centrarse en aquellos cuartos, por lo que los restos de problemas que ocurrían carecían de importancia. Cuando debía salir y resolver las otras cosas que ocurrían, aquellas dos partes de su vida iban luchando por ganar un espacio más, haciendo daño, destruyendo y quemando, luego cuando ella volvía a entrar y veía lo ocurrido debía tomar una decisión, pero nunca lo hacía realmente. Restablecía los pedazos rotos y seguía para adelante, pero... las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no sólo era su corazón, había otro corazón en juego que sólo tenía una habitación.. ¿Qué debía hacer? _

_Estaba delante de una humilde casa, con jardín y un pequeño aparcamiento. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco agrisado, las ventanas abiertas y corría un olor a insiencio que le quemaba la nariz. Frunció el ceño ante el olor, suspiró y tocó el timbre. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pestañear, Sakura salió corriendo de la casa, vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes, llevaba el cabello desarreglado y tenía varias manchas de pintura por la ropa. Parecía feliz. Ella respiró y se repitió que era lo correcto. _

_¡Hyu..!- comenzó a decir, pero luego sonrió con alegría y siguió- ¡Hinata!- abrió la puerta y sin esperar nada le abrazó- ¡Sasuke me dijo que vendrías!_

_La voz de la joven era estridente, enérgica y llena de sentimientos. Hinata la califico como una persona intensa. Sonrió al ver como la chica comenzaba a hablar y explicarle que le había pillando en pleno momento de pintura. Las dos entraron a la casa, y el olor a pintura le golpeó en la cara, mientras rozaba múltiples cajas aún cerradas y encontraba partes de la casa totalmente decoradas y otras aún desnudas._

_Sakura le pidió que entrara en la sala, que estaba totalmente completada: era pequeña pero acogedora, las paredes pintadas de un azul suave, un sofá grande de color canela, una mesa cuadrada de madera con un florero, una televisión colgada en la pared y varias estanterías a lo largo de la habitación, luego otra mesa con dos portátiles: uno negro y el otro rosa. Ella sonrió ante lo gracioso. _

_Ya sentada en el sofá, con una taza de té en las manos, escuchaba como Sakura se había enamorado de Sasuke, y como en poco tiempo habían comenzado una relación intensa y como habían decidido tener una vida junta. Mientras lo decía, su rostro iba cambiando de expresiones, todas y cada una de ellas plenas de felicidad y emoción. En cierto modo le recordó como había sido ella en mallorca, cuando comenzó su relación con Itachi. Al pensar en eso sintió como la alianza le pesaba cada vez más en el dedo. _

_Antes de que pudiera terminar el relato, sonó el teléfono quebrando el ambiente. Minutos después la pelirosa se disculpó alegando que debía salir a la casa de sus padres, por motivos que Hinata no logró entender. Al ver que la propietaria de la casa se iba Hinata decidió volver a la suya, pero antes de que pudiera coger el bolso Sasuke se presentó en la sala. Ese momento fue entre incómodo y de alivio... no se habían visto desde aquel día en su casa... y ya habían pasado dos meses. _

_La taza de té de los dos estaba entera, ninguno había abierto la boca o intentado comenzar una conversación. Habían tantas cosas que decirse, pero en aquel lugar parecía tan impuro. Hinata sentía que si hablaba, mancharía la felicidad de Sakura, y precisamente quería impedir eso. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y abrió la boca para hablar..._

_Estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso, me ama de tal manera que aceptó que le fuera infiel con alguien de su familia- murmuró mirando su taza- tanto que se marcha para que pueda estar un tiempo junto a la persona que quiero sin que me sienta mal..._

_¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó algo confuso._

_Te quiero Sasuke...-dijo ella sonriendo- eso es una realidad y mentiría si te dijera que no lo hago. Eres una parte de mi vida que no puedo olvidar, y no quiero hacerlo... pero, precisamente por mi egoísmo estamos así. _

_¿Cómo estamos?- en su rostro se mostraba totalmente el desconcierto._

_Habían pasado dos meses desde que no hablaban, desde que no abrían su corazones y expresaban lo que realmente sentían sus corazones. Durante un año entero ambos habían estado compartiendo pensamientos, ilusiones y disgustos, pero tuvieron que alejarse, dejar de hablarse y contarse cosas, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y debían hacerlo una vez más. Debían cerrar un capítulo, ambos debían terminar con una de las habitaciones de su corazón. Y tan sólo había un cuarto que sobraba... y ese era él._

_Tenemos que alejarnos definitivamente y para siempre...- sentenció Hinata con seguridad- mientras nos sigamos viendo, nuestros sentimientos seguirán avanzando..._

_...pero hace dos meses que no nos vemos- murmuró él como intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión._

_Quieres besarme Sasuke y yo quiero que lo hagas...- susurró mientras cerraba la mano con fuerza alrededor de la taza- y mientras esa posibilidad este en nuestras mentes... no podremos hacer a nuestra pareja feliz._

_¡Pero Itachi...!_

_Quiero amarle...-le cortó ella- quiero volver a amarle, quiero solo poder amarle a él... es mi marido. Quiero darle esa oportunidad..._

_Pero antes ya lo intentaste... y mira..._

_No iban a llegar a ningún acuerdo, porque ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, pero debían hacerlo. Que Itachi estuviera alejado no suponía que ellos pudieran estar juntos. En el momento que Hinata dio el "Si quiero" las oportunidades de que ellos tuvieran un amor real y cien por cien posible había acabado. Los dos habían tomado una decisión que debían respetar y mientras que no hablaran para aceptarla realmente... mejor dicho, para que el otro la acepte, la posibilidad de amarse jamás acabarían. _

_Tenemos que decirnos adiós, Sasuke. _

* * *

**¿Y bien?¿se entendió? Díganmelo porfaplease que no se si la idea quedó plasmada.. Espero poder subir el cap siguiente prontito.**

**GRACIAASS Y SEAN MUY FELICES.**


	14. Familia

13- Familia:

"Adiós" fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse en silencio de aquella hermosa y prometedora casa. Sabía que esa era la mejor opción, no había otra alternativa. Bueno, quizás la había, pero era una que no haría realmente feliz a ninguno de los cuatro. Ella podía amarlo a los dos, lo sentía desde lo más hondo de su corazón, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Le dolía tener que alejarse de aquel lugar, de aquella manera y sabiendo que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo. O por lo menos ella lo intentaría.

El calor se fue disipando con el paso del tiempo, los árboles comenzaban a perder sus hojas y un aire frío golpeaba de vez en cuando. El invierno se acercaba y con ello otra temporada de exámenes, males de cabezas y comidas familiares.

Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, con Pongo a sus pies y observando como una lluvia pre-invernal caía sobre las calles oscuras. La navidad se acercaba, y su marido estaba muy lejos de ahí. No podía llamar a nadie, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en sus casas, con sus respectivas familias y preparando todo para la Navidad. Aún faltaban dos meses, pero aún así ya las familias comenzaban con los preparativos.

Quizás deberíamos volver a casa...-murmuró mirando al perro- quizás ahí... encuentre alguna solución.

El avión salía a primera hora de la mañana, y llegaría al día siguiente a Madrid, de ahí tendría que esperar tres horas en el areopuerto para tomar el avión a Mallorca. Y pronto estaría en su casa.

Nadie la recibiría, porque no había informado a nadie que llegaba, y mucho menos en Japón había dicho que se marchaba. Había sido una decisión de último momento; había dejado encargado a Sebastian que se encargada de informar a la gente si alguien preguntaba por ella, y todo lo demás... ¡ya se arreglarían! Ella tenía un asunto mucho más importante que la empresa familiar o cualquier tema con la Universidad. Necesitaba sanar su corazón...

Llegó a Mallorca a las ocho de la noche, sentía que los hombros le pesaban, que los ojos se le cerraban y que tenía la barriga llena de aire. Aún no había reservado hotel, y dudaba que algún hotel fuera lo suficiente bueno para cubrir sus necesidades de ese momento. Cogió el primer taxi que encontró y le dio la única dirección que se le venía a la cabeza. El conductor aceptó y comenzó a conducir. En medio de un cuarto de hora ya estaba en la puerta del apartamento de sus padres...

Tocó el timbre, minutos después la voz de su padre pidió quien era. Ella con un nudo en la garganta habló, y fue hacerlo y al cabo de pocos minutos, la puerta estaba abierta, con ambos padres en pijama y observando a su hija atónitos.

Estuvieron un rato a fuera, intentando procesar la información, pero al cabo de unos segundos entraron, se abrazaron, besaron y sonrieron para luego entrar al ascensor y subir a la casa. Ahí ninguno de los dos adultos pidió razones, tan sólo aceptaron nuevamente a su hija bajo la protección de sus alas.

Aquella noche Hinata durmió profundamente, como si se hubiera tomado un vaso de leche calentita. No soñó nada, pero cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó... lo vio todo muy claro.

¿¡Que vas a hacer QUÉ!?- gritó por la otra línea Ino. Hinata alejó un poco el teléfono de su oído y dejo que su amiga, desde el otro charco del mundo le comenzara a sermonear. Cuando volvió a acercarse el teléfono ella aún seguía gritando.- ….¡pero eres tonta o que!

Es la única forma para que seamos felices.

¿Pero estás segura?¿en serio?

Si, estoy totalmente segura.

Bueno... entonces te ayudaré si es así.

Gracias Ino.

La madre de Hinata observaba desde una esquina como su hija hablaba con su amiga, como su rostro había cambiado de ser una niña que debía atarle los zapatos, a una mujer que estaba intentando encontrar la forma de ser feliz. ¿En que momento había crecido tanto? No lo sabía, pero tenerla una vez más ahí, hizo que sintiera que esa gran mujer... aún necesitaba un poco más a su madre.

Aquel día las dos salieron de compras, entraron a todas las tiendas de la travesía comercial, desayunaron en una lujosa cafetería, almorzaron en un restaurante bastante elegante y cenaron en un puesto ambulante que habían abierto cerca del mar. Al caer la noche estaban las dos, con su plato de fideos en las piernas, observando como el cielo estaba estrellado y como las olas del mar golpeaban en las rocas...

Aquí es mi casa...-susurró Hinata con los ojos cerrados- adoro Japón, es tan grande... tanta gente... y quizás triunfaría mucho como doctora pero...

No eres feliz ahí... ¿cierto?- continuó la frase de su hija.

No. Entiendo que es necesario que la Clínica siga manteniendo el apellido de los Hyugas, pero... yo jamás quise ir ahí.

...y tampoco te querías casar – agregó la madre con cierta amargura.- y lo hiciste.

Porque sentía lástima por el viejo, y porque Itachi me demostro que me amaba realmente...

Entonces... ¿lo piensas hacer de verdad?

La mirada de Hinata era seria, pero serena. Tenía las cosas claras, quería cerrar capítulos de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, sin que esas puertas que se cierran causaran algún mal a otra persona. Así, que así lo haría... ya no tenía más que perder. ¿Un año de Universidad quizás?¿quizás dos?¿Qué era eso comparado con la felicidad?

Nada.

Al día siguiente, se pasó todo el tiempo colgada al teléfono, haciendo llamadas internacionales, rompiendo hojas y escribiendo cientos de cartas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no eran horas para continuar las llamadas, así que cerró el teléfono y se marchó a su habitación. Ahí, en ese pequeño cuarto de color lila, con aquella cama con docel de color rosa y cientos de peluches, le hacía sentir una cierta tranquilidad. Había viajado a Mallorca con la intención de despejarse, de volver a reunirse con las personas que siempre había querido, y al llegar había tenido la epifanía más grande de su vida. Miró el anillo de oro que rodeaba su dedo y sonrió.

Quiero volver a amarte... así que, dame un poco de tiempo ¿si? Pronto estaré ahí.

Le dio un pequeño beso a la superficie dorada y se metió en la cama. El día siguiente terminaría de hacer las últimas gestiones, después... tan sólo sería coger el avión y listo.

¿Qué podía salir mal?


	15. Rencuentro

**¡He sobrevivido a los exámenes! (aplausos) ¡también he sobrevivido al curso! Puedo decir "hola" a un maravilloso verano con tiempo libro, donde podré escribir... muchoo, mucho... aunque no de éste fic. Disculpen haber tardado tanto en subir, y esta descontinuidad absoluta. Espero que valga la espera y que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo...**

**¡Sean muy gappys!**

**14.**

Rencuentro:

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar, sentía que la oreja le dolía y le sudaba. No podía esperar otra cosa, después de pasarse cuatro horas colgada al teléfono; hablando de temas tan importantes que parecía una ofensa y una falta de respeto hacerlo por distancia. Siempre podía haber acudido a una video conferencia, pero no tenía ganas de ver el rostro de la gente cuando les comunicara la noticia. Aún así, a través del teléfono, se pudo imaginar el rostro de todos; enojados, disgustados y quizás en alguna parte de su cerebro esperanzados. Aquella decisión no los perjudicaba totalmente, pero en cierto modo, abría puertas para futuros conflictos. Aunque para Hinata, lo más importante era recuperar a su marido...

Bajo del avión con cierto dolor de cabeza, mal sabor en la boca y con las tripas más revueltas que ordenadas. No estaba muy segura por donde empezar, por lo que se limitó a caminar...

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, orgulloso, magestuoso, mostrando lo muy caluroso que podía llegar a ser, y lo muy capaces que eran sus rayos de quemar. Hinata ya sentía que le escocía los brazos, hombros y cuero cabelludo. Había olvidado que estar tanto tiempo en la interpéria podía ser malo para la salud. Suspiro y se detuvo de su marcha. Abrió la agenda, pasó páginas hasta llegar a una que estaba sucia, escrita y garabateada. Levantó la vista hacia delante y se encontró aquel lugar.

Entró. El lugar parecía algo abandonado, pero enseguida que sus pasos chocaron contra la madera fría, vinieron corriendo dos personas; una mujer adulta, de cabello canoso y un hombre idéntico a ella...

¿Desea algo?- preguntó el hombre con dialecto de Osaka. Hinata rió. En cierto modo, extrañó el japones en su estancia en la isla. Era irónico ¿no?

Buenas tardes...-saludó Hinata con una reverencia leve- Me llamo Hinata Hyuga y estoy buscando al Dr. Itachi Uchiha... ¿se encuentra aquí?

Los ancianos abrieron los ojos, sonrieron emocionados pero negaron con la cabeza. Les informó que él había estado trabajando durante un tiempo en esa pequeña clínica, pero que se había marchado después de terminar lo que tenía pendiente ahí. Los ancianos le comentaron que a lo mejor, estaría en un pequeño pueblo a tres horas de ahí. Ella agradeció y siguió su viaje.

Cuatro pueblos, tres ciudades y ochenta y siete hospitales, había sido el número de los lugares donde Itachi había estado. Ya se acercaba el Otoño, todo refrescaba y parecía que las fuerzas de Hinata se agotaban. Su plan no estaba saliendo tan bien como ella creía...

Se dejó caer en la recepción de un hotel de tres estrellas. Quería permitirse un pequeño lujo, pero en ese pueblo no había ningún hotel que superara las tres estrellas, por lo que resignada a encontrar nada ahí, se decidió por descansar e informarse de como iban las cosas en Tokio. Ino estaría encargada de todo, junto a su fiel leal Sebastian, que estaría apoyandola en todo. Sonrió algo irónica, al pensar que su mejor amiga y su mayordomo terminaran teniendo una relación, gracias a la rápida decisión que había hecho Hinata.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con la boca un poco abierta, respirando de forma acelerada cuando una conocida fragancia le acarició la nariz. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y buscó el origen de esa colonia. No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre con unos vaqueros algo rotos, y una curiosa camisa de color melón estaba hablando con un botones. Hinata algo extrañada por el aroma se acercó a el...

Disculpe...-interrumpió la conversación de los hombres. Éstos la miraron extrañados- Esa colonia...- preguntó señalando el cuello del hombre.

¡Oh! - el hombre sonrió orgulloso- Me la acaban de regalar, al parecer el dueño decía que no podía llevarse tantas cosas y...-señaló la camisa y los pantalones.- Curioso ¿no?

Hinata sonrió y agradeció la información. Lo curioso era que un Japones aceptará ropa de un desconocido, y más usada. Volvió a mirar al hombre de reojo..._Es de él _dijo para sus adentros. Dejó el equipaje a cargo de un botones y salió corriendo en busca de su marido perdido.

Ya el sol se había ocultado, tenía toda la cara llena de gotas de sudor, la camisa blanca empapada y con los pies adoloridos. Se sentó en una pequeña plaza y comenzó a mirar a la gente que paseaba...

Quizás fue el hecho de que todos los pueblerinos fueran amables, o que Hinata parecía una persona decente, porque después de estar un rato sentada, manteniendo la compostura, comenzó a sentir el peso del viaje, el miedo de no encontrarlo y que todo saliera mal, sintió que los ojos se le cerraban y se dejó caer al banco. No mucho después una persona que paseaba por ahí la observó, y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, intentó hablarle pero ella no contesto. Segundos seguidos un tumulto de personas se acercó y con ellos alguien más...

¡Soy medico!- gritó una voz mientras se abría paso entre la multitud- ¿¡Qué ocurre!?- su voz era grave.

¡Esta joven se ha desmayado!- comentó el hombre que sostenía a Hinata en brazos- ¡No responde!

¡Déjeme verla!

Los ojos de Hinata se fueron abriendo poco a poco, hasta encontrase delante de ella, los ojos oscuros de Itachi, con una ropa demasiado vulgar para ser él, desarreglado y con barba de tres días. Ella gimió, él tan sólo se quedó helado...

¡Itachi!- encontrando fuerza de donde no sabía, saltó de los brazos del hombre hasta caer en los de su marido, que con brazos temblorosos la rodeo en su fino y débil cuerpo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- logró decir entre el shock.

¡Te encontré..:!

Tan sólo dijo eso y calló desmayada.

Pasaron tres días antes de que Hinata pudiera tener fuerzas para hablar más de dos horas seguidas, ya que tenía demasiado que contarle a su marido, y tan sólo dos horas no le bastaría para explicarle todo lo que se les venía encima. Así que mientras ella descansaba, Itachi le comentó sus paseos por la Isla del Sol Naciente; Había estado por toda la costa, realizando cursos, curas y demás labores que le daban muchos beneficios. Así estuvo mucho tiempo, hasta que se adentró al interior, pasando de hospital a hospital, y así hasta donde estaba él.

Pero... aún no tengo todo el dinero...-comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con las dos manos- ...necesito más tiempo...

Yo te daré ese tiempo...-sonrió Hinata mientras le apartaba las manos de su cabeza y las cogía- por eso... estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron sin entender, por lo que Hinata sonrió y supo que ya tocaba la hora de la verdad. Debía contarle todo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué tal?¿Les gustó?¿No fue muy rápido?

Éste es el penúltimo capítulo... así que espero que les haya gustado y que sigan hasta el final!


	16. Desenlace

**Con un poco de inspiración he llegado al final... espero que les haya gustado este fic, lamento haber tardado tantisimo en subir los capítulos, pero espero que la espera siempre haya valido la pena. Espero que me sigan leyendo y que disfruten del último copitulo.**

**Graciaasss y sean Gappys. **

**16. **

Desenlace:

Con semblante sereno, la voz suave y segura comenzó a relatar como fueron sus días a partir del día que él se marcho. Comentó lo agradable que fue Sasuke con ella, la ternura, el cariño y todo lo demás, al igual que le informó de que se sintió como una prisionera durante mucho tiempo, que se cansó de la vida que llevaba, y buscando una solución tuvo una iluminación...

Te amo...-dijo. Itachi se sobresalto.

¿Cómo?

Te amo, es así de simple... a Sasuke también lo quise, mucho realmente...-murmuró mientras apretaba las manos de Itachi- pero con el no me case, sino me case contigo; con Itachi Uchiha, el hombre que me enamoré perdidamente hace tanto tiempo, el hombre que me pidió matrimonio en el sushi que siempre íbamos... el hombre que después de mentirme se busco mi perdón...ese es el hombre que amo.

Itachi se quedó en silencio, intentando entender las palabras de su mujer. Era consciente de que eso era importante, algo transcendental, pero no sabía como iba a continuar de eso. Temía de que todo eso tan sólo fuera el consuelo antes de la desgracia. Trago saliva y esperó pacientemente...

Y comprendí que en Japón...el hombre que amo no existe- los ojos de Itachi se abrieron más de lo sano- ...es cierto que cuando vivíamos en Mallorca, nos veíamos poco, pero aún así nos veíamos en casa... discutíamos de problemas tontos, y luego... tan sólo nos reíamos...-suspiro y le acarició las manos secas y dañadas por el trabajo- ...pero en aquí en Japón, casi ni nos vemos, discutimos de temas estúpidos y sin importancia... incluso nos ha hecho dudar de nuestro amor...no, he sido yo la que he dudado de nuestro amor...- le soltó las manos y le acarició las mejillas- te amo, y me casaría contigo otra vez... y otra vez, pero aquí no... así que... vamonos.

Sin dar más explicaciones se levantó de la cama, buscó entre su bolso enorme y sacó una enorme carpeta con varios papeles sobresaliendo. Lo abrió y comenzó a alinear varios folios, cada uno con letra más pequeña, con condiciones más extremas, e incluso con beneficios que sobresalían de lo habitual. Itachi miró sin comprender...

He renunciado al cargo como heredera de la Clínica Hyuga, y he dejado mi puesto en una vacante...

¿Q..que quieres decir con eso?

Yo no quiero ser una empresaria, yo quiero ser medico... quiero salvar vidas, no regentar un hospital...-explico con tranquilidad- y se, que tu tampoco... así que...-le tendió una hoja- firma, y esta pesadilla se acabará.

...pero el dinero del Yakuza.

Eso no hay problema...-sonríe- entre los dos para final de año lograremos tener el dinero...

¡Pero aún tu no estás licenciada!- gimió.

Haré trabajo de enfermera y de asistente social...-sonríe- para eso si estoy cualificada ¿recuerdas?

A pesar que no había terminado de decirle todo, Itachi accedió a todo y cada una de las cosas que ella le había dicho. No supo el porque, pero al verla sentada ahí, tan dispuesta a perder algo tan importante y tanta fortuna, pensó que durante tanto tiempo el tan sólo había estado pensando en el, en su propia fortuna y en su familia. ¿Y el?¿El que?

Sonrió al comprender que su respuesta estaba delante de él, con una sonrisa cálida y semblante pálido. Mientras que ella estuviera cerca de él, todo se podría arreglar, además, conseguir trabajo después de haber regentado una clínica y haber hecho un montón de cursos y trabajo... ¿quien no lo quisiera como doctor?

El tiempo iba pasando, los árboles comenzaron a perder sus hojas y el frío invadió todos los rincones de aquel pequeño pueblo, avisando al matrimonio que le tiempo estaba corriendo y el plazo para cubrir el soborno estaba concluyendo. Faltaba poco tiempo, pero no era algo que les preocupaba. Si eran dos, el trabajo abundaba más y el dinero se multiplicaba. Para cuando el plazo dio su tope, ambos tenían más de lo esperado, tanto que incluso se pudieron permitir algún que otro lujo...

La Clínica estaba igual que siempre, llena de pacientes enfermos, todos y cada uno de ellos con el corazón en un puño, sabiendo que ese día estaba en juego una vez más, el cuidado de la clínica y de todos los que ahí estaban.

Hinata estaba sentada en el escritorio de su abuelo, llevaba el pelo recogido en un simple moño, una ropa extrañamente cómoda y sin adorno alguno ni color, que diera algo de vida a su cansado rostro. A pesar de que lucia cansada, no apartó la sonrisa del rostro y dejó de ser cortéz y amable. A su lado Itachi, llevaba un traje de color canela, el cabello atado en una cola y el rostro cansado, pero tapado con varias lociones anti cansancio. Eran el día y la noche, pero aún así sus manos estuvieron fuertemente unidas cuando el Yakuza entró en el despacho armando alboroto...

Al contrario de la última vez, ésta vez el hombre parecía más cansado de lo usual, su rostro había perdido con el tiempo y parecía mucho más viejo de que ellos lo recordaban. Se sentó en el sofá más alejado de la mesa donde estaban los dueños de la clínica y habló...

Acabemos con esto...¿si?- pidió con voz cascada y ronca.

Por supuesto...- dijeron el matrimonio al unísono.

El secretario de Hinata agarró un pequeño sobre con las iniciales del criminal, se acercó a éste, hizo una reverencia y lo entregó. El hombre abrió el sobre y vio dentro un pequeño cheque con la cifra que había pedido. Exacta. Sin un cero de menos o de más. Sonrió. Suspiro y se levantó del sofá, sin más abandonó el despacho dando por concluido la reunión y todo lo demás. Pero, a pesar de que el hombre se había marchado, la tensión seguía en la sala. Hinata marcó un número en su teléfono y mandó a hacer una reunión de último momento...

La sala de reuniones estaba llena, todos los presentes tenían el rostro contorsionado. Entre el público se encontraba los padres de Itachi y los padres de Sasuke, que también por ser familia y estar directamente conectado con la familia, debía estar presente. Aunque realmente, a su familia nada podía llegar... o eso pensaban ellos.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y habló con voz fuerte...

Yo, Hinata Hyuga renunció a mi cargo como heredera de la clínica y todos los beneficios que ésta pudiera darme, a mi y a toda mi familia.- un halo de sorpresa se extendió por la sala- me explico, mis padres se marcharon de Japón huyendo de la empresa familiar...-explico con voz suave- pero por motivos que todos conocemos, mi estimado Abuelo falleció dejando una gran empresa en solitario, por lo que pidió a dos grandes clanes que hicieran un trato con el, para mantener la clínica a flote... y así fue. Yo me case con el hijo primogénito de la familia Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, que está aquí presente... - el nombrado sonrió a su mujer y se levantó de la silla.

Yo, Itachi Uchiha renuncio a mi cargo como presidente de la clínica y con todos los beneficios que ésta me pudiera traer...- suspiró-... sabiendo que nuestra marcha...-sujetó la mano de Hinata- traería problemas, hemos decidido que en nuestro cargo este alguien vinculado a nuestro círculo familiar, y que por derecho le corresponde el lugar...

Todos se miraron, intentando encontrar algún rostro familiar. Realmente el único familiar podía ser Sasuke, pero en el momento que Itachi se había casado con Hinata, cualquiera oportunidad que la familia Uchima pudiera ejercer el poder, había quedado totalmente cancelado, precisamente por eso, nadie le miró, a pesar de que Hinata y Itachi tan sólo le miraban a él.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron e Ino entró en la sala, acompañada de unas cuantas secretarias que entregaron a todos los presentes una pequeña hoja donde ponían las nuevas reglas de la clínica y con eso algunos cambios de gestiones que se debían hacer...

¡Espera un momento!- habló el regente del poder, durante la ausencia de el matrimonio- ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

Precisamente eso... que desde hoy, mi querido primo Sasuke Uchima, será el director de la Clínica Hyuga..-sonrió Itachi.

Pero...él...

El es primo de Itachi, y también era pretendiente de Hinata, que a pesar de que no tuvieron ninguna relación conyugal, mantuvieron una relación sentimental muy importante, haciendo que muchos cargos de organización de la clínica cayeran en sus manos, durante la ausencia de Itachi.

Y por mucho que el hombre quisiera protestas, en el pequeño folio estaba redactado con presición todos los trabajos que había realizado Sasuke, sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio, dejando claro que el lugar de director lo tenía totalmente ganado.

Después de unas cuantas discusiones acaloradas, todos terminaron accediendo. Al final de la reunión, tan sólo quedaban la pareja y Sasuke, que miraba incrédulo el bolígrafo del poder...

¿Por qué...?- preguntó.

Aunque intentarás enamorar a mi mujer, sigues siendo mi familia... y a pesar de que al principio no mostrabas algún interés en nada relacionado con el poder... a lo largo de estos años hemos visto que realmente te interesaba, pero por amor hacia mi y a Hinata, te retiraste...-sonrió tierno- así que...queremos agradecerte toda esa amabilidad. ¿La Aceptas?

Pero...yo...ustedes...

No puedes rechazarlo..-le cortó Hinata. El le miró turbado- Serás papá en breve, no puedes rechazar una oportunidad que te garantizará una estabilidad en estos tiempos..

Gracias.

Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron.

Cerraron las cortinas, cubrieron con sábanas el mobiliario y entregaron las llaves del apartamento. Cuando abandonaron el edificio ya no había nada ahí que les pudiera atar. Subieron a un taxi, con Pongo temblando y arrancaron hacia el areopuerto.

Jamás le había gustado las despedida, porque la última despedida que había tenido le costó muchas lágrimas, bastantes problemas y ante todo, un dolor supremo, pero esa era totalmente distinto. Una vez más, estaba en el areopuerto de Japón, con destino a España, pero a diferencia de la última vez, pensaba quedarse y para siempre.

Antes de entrar a la puerta de embarque, giró la cabeza para ver a la gente que le despedía con los ojos, con el corazón encogido y deseando que fuera feliz. Hinata sonrió, sabía que volvería a verlos, ya que todas esas personas, en unos años más adelante, tendrían tanto dinero para viajar a España a cada tanto tiempo. Sonrió ante la ironía de aquello, ya que ella volví a Mallorca, sin dinero, sin trabajo y sin casa... pero ¿Qué mas daba? Estaba con Itachi, con su marido... y eso era todo lo que importaba.

El sol estaba oculto tras unas oscuras nubes, corría mucho viento y los árboles se mecían uno entre los otros, rozando sus ramas y haciendo un murmullo un tanto tenebroso. A pesar de ese ambiente exterior, en el interior de un pequeño restaurante de Sushi, decorado con globos blancos y una música suave estaban ellos, vestidos de blanco, con las mejillas sonrosadas y delante de un hombre con aspecto serio y algo divertido...

Itachi Uchiha ¿aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como esposa? Otra vez...-rió este.

Acepto, otra vez...- sonrió.

Y tu Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptas otra vez a Itachi Uchiha como esposo?

Si, acepto otra vez...

No hubo muchos aplausos cuando se besaron, tampoco un gran banquete después y mucho menos un enorme baile con buena música. Tan sólo un pequeño restaurante, donde comenzó una pequeña historia y que posiblemente continuaría...

END

* * *

¡Gracias!¡Gracias! =D


End file.
